Meeting Of The Heroes Season One
by Demyx2801
Summary: The Story Of Zelda Remixed With Own Ideas.
1. MOTH 1

_**Now Just To tell you i didn't write this story one of my friends did it and asked me to put it on this site.**_

_**So don't give me any credit for this. But i did modify it a bit.**_

_**Meeting of the her**__**oes alex,ben,Jory, and Link**_.

Just a little something for the readers of this story, the beginning is real boring of how all of us get in hyrule so I'm skipping it. Thank you for not sueing me.

In hyrule it started to rain with our heroes ( other than Link) In it! running through rain.

Jory: Will this rain ever let up?!

Alex: I don't know! Hah!hah! But im getting wet!

Ben: And you just noticed that?

Jory: We gotta find shelter!

Jory sees the enterance to kokiri forest.

Jory: Look I see a enterance!

Ben: Lets get inside!

They run inside and run acrss the bridge to get to the real enterance to the forest.

Jory: We can't run anymore we gotta rest.

Both: Okay. they pass out.

All:Ugh…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

???:Hey. Who are these guys?

???:Not kokiri. Not hylians either. They don't have the hylian clothes.

???: lets let them rest so then when they wake up they can tell us who they are.

???:Okay.

Jory wakes up.

Jory:ugh… What a sleep. Where am I?

Jory sees Alex and Ben.

Jory: guys.Guys. Wake up.

Alex: huh? Are we in mighigan?

Ben: No. We are in Kokiri forest.

Both:what's that?

Ben: This is the place the kokiri live. You know that one character we all really like?Huh?

Both:Hmm…… Ah! Link!

???: Hey! So your awake huh?

Alex:Who's that?

Mido: It is I mido the boss of the Kokiri!

Jory: Yeah Yeah! I've heard about you! Where's Link?

Mido: Hold it! First I need to know who you are.

Jory: Jory.

Alex: Alex.

Ben: Ben.

Mido: Do you carry any weapons that could hurt us and/or kill us?

Jory Takes A Map Out.

Jory: Uh… does a Map Count?

Mido: No.

Link:Mido! Don't be rude! These are guests.

Link walks up to him.

Mido: And what if I do? Whats a squirt Like YOU gonna do about it?

Jory: Back off mido! Links with us!

Mido: I don't Care! I'm Goin to the training center fight fight some REAL opponents.

Mido walks away.

Ben: Creep.

Link: By the way how did you know my name?

Jory: Um… Um… well…. We saw the sign on your house it said Link on it the rest is in kokiri.

Alex walks up to the picture on his tree.

Alex: Is someone drawing in your property?

Link: No. I drew it.

Jory: It's a nice drawing but aren't fairies supposed to…

Link grabs Jorys collar.

Link : Listen. Unlike other people I somehow don't have a fairy.

Link Lets go.

Jory:sorry.

Link: Its ok. Oh! I never knew your names.

Jory: My names Jory.

Alex : I'm alex.

Ben: And I'm Ben.

Link: Pleased to meet you. I was going to go and see the deku tree to get some deku nuts. Wanna come?

All: Ok.

they go to the deku tree and are amazed of how big he is.

Jory: HOLY COW!!! He's huge.

Deku tree: Greetings Link. Who are your friends?

Link: they didn't come from here. This is Jory. Ben. And Alex.

All: Hi.

Deku tree:I am humble to have visitors. We have never seen your kind before. You are not kokiri?

Jory: Nope.

Deku tree: I think you guys should go to the training center. There are weapons there. They are throwing a tournament where 8 people fight 4 on each team.

All: Ok.

All the heroes go and get to the training center.

Deku tree: good bye Link and friends.

Shop kokiri: Hello I am the runner of this store. The names clerk. Or Dr.C everyone calls me that.

Link: We Need some weapons to enter the tournament, 4 weapons should do.

Clerk: Ok.

Clerk Gets A spear, A basic sword, And bowstaff, and a Bow and arrow set.

Clerk: choose.

Alex: The Spear should do.

Alex grabs the spear

Jory: Bow staff's good.

Jory gets the bow staff

Ben: I got the Bow and wooden arrows.

Ben grabs the set.

Link: I guess I get the sword.

Link grabs the sword.

Clerk:I need 50 ruppes for giving you that stuff.

Link: what are?…

Jory puts A purple ruppe:50 ruppes. On the mat.

Jory: 50 ruppes.I picked up in a chest.

Clerk: Have a good day! The tournament starts in 10 minutes!

Alex: Hear that? We gotta move!

All: Right! They make it to the center where the tournament starts at the last minute.

Kokiri: There's 4 empty spaces in the tournament. All 4 of you can enter. But whos gonna be team captain?

Link: Me.

Kokiri: ok. The captains fight last who ever has the most wins win.

All:ok. What team are we fighting?

Kokiri: That one. They see mido,and 3 other people.

Mido: Well.Well.Well. It's the loser patriol!

Ben: Shut it! We're gonna win the tournament.

Mido: with my friends on my side? No way! Say hi to… sika,mike, and dave!

All: we are all gonna kick your butts!

Jory: Say that to me again,we'll wipe the floor with you!

Kokiri: The tournament has now Begun! The first match is between mike and alex!

Jory: Good Luck alex. No cheap shots.

Alex: Got it.

Mido: Mike don't you dare lose this!

Mike: This kid couldn't hit a rock standing right next to 'em.

They step up to the mat.

Kokiri: Begin!

Alex: Mike has a bow staff.My spear should work!

Alex runs towards mike!

Alex: YAH!!!! Mike counters with a trip move to trip alex.

Alex: ah! Oof!!!

Jory: Hey that was a cheap shot! That's cheating!

Mido: Go Mike GO!

Mike hits alex on the back.

Alex: ow!!! That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!

Alex Hits Mile in the head and makes a brooze.

Mike: WHY YOU LITTLE KID!!!!HOW DARE YOU BROOZE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mike hits alex randomly!

Alex: Heyheyhey! Take it easy brute!

Alex trips him!

Mike:oof! OKOKOK!

Alex hits him hard making him give up.

Kokiri: The winner! Alex…whats your name?

Alex: Alex patten.

Kokiri:The winner! Alex patten!!!!

Ben: Yeah alex yeah!!!!

Jory: You won man! That's awesome!

Kokiri: The next match us between Ben and sika!

Alex: Go ben Go!

Ben shoots at sika! sika dodges with speed!

Ben: she has the spear! My arrows have the same metal!

Ben continues shooting and it still misses!

Ben:Dang it shes Too fast!

Sika slashes ben 10 times.

Ben: AHHH!

Ben falls down.

Kokiri: The winner sika!

Jory: I think shes a ninja! No kokiri could run that fast.

Kokiri: The 3rd match will now begin Jory VS.David.

David: Me, King of jungle! Me fight with arrows!

Jory: Uh huh… Jory takes his bowstaff out.

Kokiri: Begin!

David: Me attack with Giant arrows!

David shoots arrows at Jory. Jory blocks by spinning the staff!

Jory: David you got a lot to learn about my skills!

Jory charges at David but gets majorly hit in the stomach.

Jory: owch!

Jory falls down.

All: Jory!

Kokiri: 1!2!3! He's out!

Jory: I feel sick. I can barely stand….Link its up to you buddy… Beat mido and we're tied.Guys help me get to the bench.

Alex: Ok.

Alex helps Jory to the bench.

Jory: ugh… mama mia.

Kokiri guy: It seems to be the final match between 2 arch enemies! Mido and Link! Both team captain and whats this!? They are both fighting with the wooden swords!

Mido: If you want to surrender now…Speak now.

Link: Mido… After all thst you put me though, Calling me fairyless all the time, and bulling me a lot! It is so payback time!

Mido: Bring it!

Kokiri guy: Begin the final battle!!! Wait I just got im formed that Link's team got a point because punches in the stomach are illegal! Now it's a tie game and whoever wins is the winner of THE WHOLE TOURNAMENT!!!! BEGIN NOW!

Link charges at mido with speed!

Mido: I've studied that move and I know how to beat it!!!

Mido does a coffee grind on the floor Making link trip!

Link:Oof! Hey that was a cheap shot!

Mido: aww what wrong baby? Is the kid gonna cry? Oh boo hoo! Boo Hoo! Your in the major league now boy!

Link: No way are you! Gonna! Beat! Me!

Link slashes mido with his sword!

Mido: argh!

Link gets back up!

Mido: So you wanna play rough huh?Lets dance princess!

Mido swordfights Link.Link holds off the attacks but he's getting tired!

Link:hah…hah…hah…. Just a bit longer Link your almost there!

Mido: You can't win Link! I know your tired and with that disadvantige I will turn into a Advantage!

Link Is sweating a little.

Link: You won't win! I swear it!

Mido: You are a Bug to me! And I am going to squish you like one!

Link charges at mido so he try's the coffee grind but wait what is this!?

Link jumps and stabs down on the ground creating a little earthquake. Which knocks mido down!

Mido: oof! Why you! I'll get you!

Link kicks mido and holds him down!

Mido: Get off me you brute!

Kokiri boy: 1!2!3! He's out!!!!!!!!!! LINK'S TEAM WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All:yay!!! Yeah Link!Yeah! You rock out loud!

Kokiri: And it is my great pleasure too give you the kokiri Training arena trophy to Link and his great team!!!

Auidiance: YAY!!!!

Saria:Hey Link!

Link: Hey saria!

Alex:who?

Link:shes my best friend!You saw the whole thing?

Saria:Yeah!!! You did awesome Link!

Ben: well This was a great adventure!!! I can't belive we won the whole tournament!

Link Passes out Because he is tired.

Jory:Get some rest Link… Alex,Ben, get him on my back.

Both:Okay.

Mido:hmph scum! I can't belive I lost to him! Next Time he is so dead!

The next day. Link wakes up with a blantet covering him neck to toe and his boots placed next to him.

Link: What happenend? I feel like I Won something.

Jory:Good morning,sleepy head.

Jory walks in and sits at the end of the bed.

Jory: Link, You did awesome! You passed out but saria told me that you were great! And she wanted me to give you this.

Jory hands The gift to Link.

Jory: Its from Saria.

Link opens the gift.

Link: To Me from saria. Theres a note. It says:Link you did so wonderful. That wooden sword is kinda weak don't you think? Well, I found this in the secret place open the gift and see what it is. From you best friend:saria.

Jory: Open the gift!

Link: Okay.

Link Opens the gift and sees the legendary kokiri sword!

Link: wow! Its!…its!… It's the kokiri blade!

Jory: Link we gotta get to the bar before it closes! Everyones tired leave your boots behind for now.

Link:Okay.

Link walks barefooted to that bar.

Link:hee hee hee…

Jory: Link? Whats so funny?

Link: It's the grass its tickling me on my feet. Why did you tell me to leave them behind?

Jory: you'll see.

TBC  
(To be concluded)  
thanks for watching  
Next time in the next book!

Jory: we wanted to surpise you Link!

Link: gasp! Where's Ben and alex?

Theres a note! It says!: Ha ha ha! I mido have captured your friends. If you want them back… Bring me the trophy! From Mido.

Jory: That squirt has gone WAY TO FAR!!!

Link:Lets go!!!


	2. MOTH 2

_**M**__**eeting**__** of the hero's part 2: midos evil plan**_

Previously on the last adventure:

Jory: Way to go link you won the tournament!

Link: I know (_link passes out)._

Link wakes up in his house with his boots next to him and a blanket covering him from head to toe.

**They talk and go out. They find the note and go to midos place**. (We now continue)

Jory: That little kid's gone to far! Let's go Link!

Link: But can I get my boots first.

Jory: ok, fine.

**Link runs back to his house and is going to get his boots.**

Link: where are they?

**Link sees a note right where his boots were.**

Link: huh? A note? It says: look out!

Link: wah?

**A net falls on Link! Trapping him!**

Link: ah! Let me go!

Mido: Let's go through the secret entrance!

**Mido and his crew go down it. They tie Link to the wall where Alex and been are. And they put tape on Links mouth.**

Link: mmm!!Mmm! mm..!Mmm!

_30 minutes later_.

Jory: Where is he? Oh well. He'll meet me at midos house.

**Jory goes into his house and see's Link, Alex, and Ben tied to the wall! **

Jory: Link?! How'd you get captur… oh yeah! When you went to get your boots you must've gotten captured.

**Jory takes the tape off of Link's mouth.**

Link: Look out Jory! It's a trap!

Jory: what the?! **A wooden cage falls on Jory trapping him!**

Jory: ah! I'm trapped!

Mido: hah hah hah!

**Mido jumps down from the platform in the wall.**

Mido: Your gonna pay for beating me! I'll let you go. If you give me the trophy.

**Jory smirks.**

Jory: Ok Mido I'll give it to you. Jory hands it to him.

Mido: thank you! Looks like i'm the champion.

Jory: not exactly! It's a bomb!

Mido: what!?

**Mido throws it at the cage and the cage blows open.**

Jory: yes I'm free! **Jory takes the little bowstaff from his pocket and uses magic on it to make it grow.** Let's dance Mido!

**Jory attacks Mido with his slam attack!** **Mido counters with a trick slash!**

Link: Hey Alex. Can you reach your spear?

**Alex nods yes**. **Alex reaches his spear and try's to cut his rope and can't spread magic on it to make it grow. So now it's as big as a tiny pencil. Mido slashes Jory's back! **

Jory: Ahhh!!!

**Mido slashes again**

Jory: ahh!

**Jory falls to the ground**.

Mido: Unlike you Jory, I learn from my mistakes. And mine was attacking you from below.

Mido: Time to finish you off! Hya!!!!

**Suddenly! Mido and Jory hear grrrrring from outside.**

Mido: what's that?

Jory: I don't know.

**Tails pops in (full fox) and tackles Mido! **

Tails: Rawr! Jory: who are you?

**Tails stops attacking Mido and turns human again**.

Tails: It's me Jory. Tails.

Jory: Tails! Buddy!

**Jory hugs tails**.

Jory: I missed you from our last battle!

Tails: Yeah. But now I'm free to help you fight bad guys. So… this is Kokiri forest huh?

Jory: Yeah.

**Mido gets up**

Mido: Ok cheating time! Hey men! Time for plan B!

**Midos 3 friends come out and put knifes under Link, Ben, and Alex.**

Both: Our friends!

Mido: Surrender to me now or all of them die!

Jory: You wouldn't dare! You don't have the guts to do something Like that!

Mido: Try me!

Mido: So…. Are you gonna surrender yet?

Jory: psst tails, what do we do huh?

Tails: I don't know. We're trapped in a situation.

**Alex breaks free and uses magic to makes his spear grow to full size! Do da! Dodododoooo! Grabs it**. **Alex hits all of midos friends and gets Link and been loose!**

Both: we're free!

**Link pulls out his Kokiri sword**!

**Ben pulls out his bow and arrows** **do da! Do do do doooooo! X2!**

Link: its 5 on 1 mido.Think Fast!!

**All 5 of them attack at once and beat Mido! Mido gets K.O.ed **

Mido: ugh!

**Hits the ground**. **All the heroes go back to Link's place.**

Jory: So everyone this is tails. She's my very best (and talented) friend ever! She can turn full fox!

All: wow!!!

Jory: Tails where were you all this time? I thought you were destroyed by the lava.

Tails: Nope. That was a dummy that died I just got out before it rised up. I went to the zoras domain to heal myself.

Link: Zora's domain? What's that place?

Jory: Its really beautiful Link, It's in the river in hyrule.

Link: I wish I could go there but I'm a Kokiri. I'll die if I leave the forest.

All: Oh yeah… forgot.

Jory: Tails tell us A bit about how you got those powers of yours.

Tails: ok.

**So tails tells everyone about her powers and how she got them and all that yada yada. Well that's the end of this chapter.**

The end

Next time on Part 3

Tails: That's about my life.

Jory: Cool. Let's get to bed.

All: Ok

**They set up there sleeping bags and Link gets into his own bed**.

While they sleep a parasite came in on the deku tree.

Deku tree: who is that.

???: Ha ha ha! I have come to eat you! Ha ha ha! And it's a shame that trees can't move.

**Parasite feeds on deku tree**.

_**Find out more about what happened to the deku tree in the next chapter… **_

_**The first meeting of the heroes Part 3: Link's adventure begins, A parasite problem.**_


	3. MOTH 3

_**The meeting of the heroes part 3:Link's adventure: a parasite problem!**_

Previosly, Link: What do we do now? Mido has our friends, and is about to kill them!

**Tails pops in and attacks mido**.

Tails: My name is tails. I'll tell you about my life.

Now for this episode.

**Tails tells everyone where she came from and how she got her powers**.

Tails:I got them when my mother died. The person who killed her gave me this curse mark,ever since I've been using these powers to save people. Then when I was 6, he killed my dad. So im a orphan.

Link:that's really sad. Im an orphan too.

Tails:oh.well good night people!

All:night'!

**They all went to sleep.then suddenly,in the morning**.

Deku tree:ohh….navi.navi can you hear thy?

Navi: I can hear you deku tree whats wrong?

Deku tree:ooh… the parasite named gohma is inside of me. It is time for the boy with no fairy and his friends to begin the Adventure.

Navi:Shall I go to link?

Deku tree:yes..and navi I don't have much time left…hurry!

Navi:Ok!

**Navi flys to links house.**

Navi:link!link! wake up!

**Link is still asleep**.

Navi:ok I didn't want to do this…

**Navi tickles his neck with her wings. Link then gets up**.

Link:huh? is that a fairy?

Navi:yes. My name is navi tell your friends to wake up, the deku tree has summoned you. Its nice to meet you link,from now on we're partners.

Link:k.

**Link gets everyone up and leads them to the deku tree,which is blocked my mido the son of a b**H!

Mido:not so fast! To get past, you need to answer this question correctly,how many kokiri are there in this forest including me?

**Jory thinks**

Alex:its 7 kokiri!

Ben: I say that also! Mido:correct!pass!

**t****hey all go to the deku tree.**

Link:Deku tree! Are you ok?!

Deku tree:Link, you must go inside me with your friends and kill the parasite inside of me.Or else I will die.

Jory:we'll kill it!count on us!

**deku tree opens enterance**.

Deku tree:good luck…

**they all walk in… OK wait a sec! I am not doin the whole dungeon im skipping to the boss battle!** **Jory skips and finds the battle part!**

Jory:AH! There we go! Link:here we are,at the boss lair…

**link goes inside it, the rest go inside also. Link sees gohma! **

Link:omg! Its gohma!

**gohma sprays poison at link but tails blocks it and takes the hit!**

Link and jory:TAILS!

Tails: I'll be fine just beat gohma!

Jory:not a problem!

**Jory takes his staff out!**

Jory:Do da!do do do do!!!hey it evolved into a spear!sweetness!

**Jory slashes gohma but does no damege. **

Jory:dammit! It's the armored parasite! I cant hit though its armor like I'm some ghost!

Alex:don't worry! I got gohma!

**alex gets his spear and hits gohma!! **

Gohma:AHHH!!!!

**Gohma gets mad and spits sticky stuff on link so he cant move!**

Link: I cant move!

**Gohma comes towards him!**

Link:get back you evil bug! Beat it!

**Link shoots deku nuts at her but does no effect!**

Gohma:say goodbye to everything Link! **everyone is too tired to help link! He's gonna die!**

Jory:no Link!ow….my leg!its ok,just a scratch but I cant move!its over!

**Gohma gets hit by a water saxiphone!**

Gohma:ahh!!!

**Tails looks up and sees demyx but everyone(includeing her) does not know who he is.**

Tails:who are you?

???:Just a friend.you better get up quick and beat gohma. She has one nasty eye right there. I'd like to get rid of it. Wouldn't you?

**??? dissapers.** **jory gets up. **

Jory:that's it! Gohmas weakness is her eye!

**Jory cuts link loose of the sticky stuff! **

Jory:Link! Shoot a deku nut into her eye. Me,ben,and alex will attack from there!

Link:Ok!

**Link shoot a deku nut at her eye but gohma blocks it!**

Link:Dammit! I can't hit her! As long as shes not paralyzed I can't hit her!

Tails:grrrrrrr!!! Just leave it too me! Full fox form (Or FFF for short) powers activate!!!!!

**Tails turns into a full fox and attacks gohma! Paralyzing her!**

Gohma:AH!

Jory:Link!Hit her now!

Link:Got it!

**Link takes his kokiri sword out and attacks gohma!**

Gohma:AH!OW!!!!!

**All of them attack gohmas eye!!!**

Gohma: I will return sometime!!!

**Gohma burns up and dies a horrible flameing death!**

Link:We did it guys!

**A portal opens up and a heart container appears!**

Link:whats that?

Jory: It's a heart container. We all grab on to it and we gain strenth!

All:Ok!

**All hold it and get stronger! Then they go through the portal**.

Link:deku tree we…

Deku tree: I know you did, but it was too late, I would've died either way.

Link:Deku tree!please don't die!

**Link crys**

Deku tree:Link, listen carefully, the person who released gohma was the dark gerudo king, he wanted my stone and would do anything to get it. He knew I had it so he said "Give me the stone or I shall curse you!" I humbly refused, so he cursed me and now I'm goin to die soon. Navi help Link, and Link listen to navis words of wisdom, Go to hyrule and seek the princess,hyrule is through the wooden log enterance that your friends went through. Take the stone that the man wanted and guard it with your life. There are 2 other stones as well. Find them.but first seek the princess,she's in a castle.

Link: But If I go through I'll die right? Im a kokiri not a hylian.

Deku tree:trust me and go through the enternace to hyrule my friends.

Tails:Who is this gerudo king?

Deku tree:I dare not speak the name but… his name is Ganondorf. Be….careful…..goodbye…….

**Deku tree withers and dies. Link sniffs and runs back to his treehouse,Crying.**

Jory:Link! Link Wait!

**They chase after him, he goes into his treehouse and lies flat crying with his arms folded on his eyes, He was crying a lot, Navi tried cheering him up but nothing worked, but then she waved her wings on his forehead, that made him calm down a bit, it kinda tickles when she does that cause shes so small.**

Jory:Link are u gonna be ok?

Link:Sniff yah. I think so.

Tails:Look, he may have been like a father to you, but crying isn't gonna bring him back you gotta toughin up!

Link:Yah?

Alex:Yah! Be Fierce! Be Strong! Don't show your emotions, that's what Ganondorf wants you to do!

Link:Ok.

**Link then goes back to the dead deku tree and makes a shield outta the deku tree's remains creating a deku shield.**

Link:well guys,lets go.

All:right!

**All of them go through the enterance.**

TBC

Thanks for reading

Next time on the next chapter,

Link:so this is hyrule huh?

Tails:yup. you aint dieing nether.

Link: I know its amazing.

Jory:this aint no time for sight seeing lets go to hyrule castle!

All:right!


	4. MOTH 4

_**Meeting Of The Heroes Part 4:The Dinosaurs aren't really extinct after all.**_

**Meanwhile.** Link: There's the castle! Lets go! **Jory grabs Link's arm before he goes.** Jory: Hold on Link. Link: Huh? Jory:its Nighttime. Link: Yeah? So? Jory: Its dangerous at night. We can't see "The Enemys" but they can see us. Tails: Not really. I have senses that allow me to sniff out emenys. If you step on a certain space the enemy will pop out of the Ground and grab your legs and drag you down. Ben: That's not cool. Alex: Tails, Can you lead us away from the "Certain Spots" so that we don't go underground. Tails: Yes. **Tails leads them to the castle Step-By-Step.** Tails: Well that was easy. **Link takes a step back and hits a certain spot!!! And a Boney had shoots out and grabs Link's Legs!** Link: Gasp! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails: Link! I Can't Move a single step, cause then I'll step on a spot. Wait… Jory: Im going in! Ben: Wait! You'll stand on a spot! Jory: Link needs me! Tails: Hold on, Maybe he doesn't. Jory: Are you blind tails?! Tails: Of course not. Those guys can grab on to **Shock him with fear**. Link! Fight back! Link: But I'm so scared! I cant do it! **Link goes deeper!!!** Link: AH! Its gonna get me! Tails: Hit it with your sword! Link: I'll try! **Link hits the arms and hops back to his friends.** Link: That was close. Tails:But at least we are save now. ???:Not on my watch! **8 Skeleton guys with Black jackets come outta ground and surround the heroes.** Leader:Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am leader! And those guys are my members of my team known as the Boney Boys. B.B's:yeehhah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails: You saying you wanna fight? Leader: Of course! Boys!ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boys:Yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link:Lets go! I'll take on the leader! Tails and Jory, take on guys 1 and 2! Alex and ben, attack Guys 3 and 4! Then when all of you are done, take on the others! All:Okay! **Tails turns into a Fox again**. Tails:Roar! **Bites a skeleton bone!** Tails:Mmm!!! It tastes like chicken!!! Boy 1:AH! **Goes back under ground.** Tails:7 more to go. Alex:Ben shoot his arms and legs down so that I can hit him! Ben:Ok! **Ben shoots him but the arrows go right through them.** Leader:You could never beat me Link! **He pulls out his sword and shield.** Link:Hah!!!!! **He blocks the attacks, leader throws and kicks Link!** Link:Oof! **Jory Looks istantly as soon as Link hits the ground!** Jory:Link!I'm comin'! **Jory runs to Link!** **Slashes him!** Leader:AH!!!!! **Leader sees the Sun about to rise.** Leader:Boys! It's the sun! RETREAT! **All go underground.** Link:Whoa, I guess the sun is their weakness. Well,its daytime now.Tails:we can go to the market now. **Turns human again.** Jory:Lets go. **They go in and stare in amazment of how many people there are.(well, link does actually).** Link:Wow! I've never seen so many people in my entire life! Jory: (Hey, he'll soon have another.) Link: Did you say something? Jory:No. **Rumble rumble rumble.** Link:I'm getting hungry. **Link sees mangos and strawberrys and eats most of them.** Link:This tastes 10 times more better than kokiri forest's food! Tails:Uh Link… about that…. Man:Hey! This kid ate a lot of fruit and combine it costs 20 rupees each! He ate.. um lets see…. 10 fruits! Woman:He's a thief! Grab him! **Grab his arms.** Link:Hey! Ergh!Let me go! Tails:Hold on! Alex:Whats goin on here? Man:This kid ate 10 fruits and didn't pay so…. **Searches Links pockets.** We're taking his pay with this strange stone. I bet I could make some major moola! Tails:Hold it. Jory: I'll pay the 200 rupees. **Hands the man a orange rupee.200.** **Man lets Link go and gives him the stone.** Man:that's more like it. **Crowd goes back to doing what they were.** Jory: Link! That was all our money! Link:sorry… I got carried away.Jory:ugh!….. its ok. I think I see the castle. **They run to it and see malon.** Malon:hi. My name is malon. Jory:uh…Malon:if your goin to the castle look for my dad please. He must've felt asleep again. Wake him up with this egg. When it hatches tomorrow, hold it up to him and it will do the rest. **Malon hands Tails the Egg.** Tails:Uh, thanks? Malon: I got to go and get milk for the ranch. Take this map and follow it to the castle's back enterance. There are Guards everywhere so be careful. Jory:No problem,we will get your Dad back. **follow the map and skip all the shortcuts and finally get to the princess. **Zelda:huh? **turns around from the window.** Zelda:who are you guys? Jory: Are you princess Zelda? Zelda:yes. Link: I'm Link and these are my friends: Jory,Ben,Alex,and Tails. Zelda:ok. Wait a sec are you the kokiri boy that has the stone? Link:yes. How did you know that? Zelda:the power of telepathy let me see what was going on in town. I saw you have that stone takin' from you, Then I released that That was the stone that I had in my dream. Will you listen to my story. Jory:yes. Zelda:the goddesses's names were Din,Nayru and Farore. The goddesses created Hyrule and all its people. When they left the Earth they left the triforce behind. Link:Wait, did you say Triforce? Zelda:Yes. It says to contain the Power Of The Gods. Ganondorf wants it. He is the Same dark man who cursed The Deku Tree. Jory:What!? Tails:No way! Alex:He did it?! Link: I'll kill him! Zelda: Its no use. Even with all of you combine, You won't Be able to take out Ganon. He has a Triforce. You see, when the Triforce Landed It was separated into 3 triforces. The triforce of Wisdom,courage,and Power. Ganon has power. I don't know where the others are. But the Blade that can Vanquise Ganon forever. Jory:Is there such a blade? Zelda: Its called the Master Sword, But the only way to get it is to have the 3 spiritual stones and The Ocarina Of Time And to Play the Song Of Time. Then it opens the Door of Time and then the Master sword is released. I don't know where the Stone of water is but I think that Dragunia The Goron Leader Has the stone of fire. You already have the 1st stone. Jory:Ok. Ben:we'll go to where Dragunia is. Jory:Lets go to him by checking every place in hyrule. Ben:That might take a while but lets do it. Zelda:You might need this. **Zelda writes her name in a piece of paper and Gives it to Link.** Link:uh thank you. Zelda:Now go and get that stone. I belive in you all, My friends. **All are about to walk out until they see Impa standing guard.** Impa:My name is Impa. I am Zelda's guardian and protecter. I used to sing this song to Zelda ever since she was a child. You might need to learn it. **Impa whistles "Zelda's Lullaby" to Link. Link responds with his Fairy Ocarina.** **You learned Zelda's Lullaby!** Jory: I'll scribble it down in my Song Book. **Jory rights down the notes.** Link: I feel that this song will somehow indeed help us. Impa: I shall lead you to where Dragunia is. **Impa Takes them to the front of kakariko village.** Impa:this is where I grew up. Good luck. **Teleports with a deku nut.** Jory: We should get goin. **They enter the Village.** All:Wow….. Link:So this is kakariko Village eh? Ben:Yup. Alex:Lets get to Death mountain. **They go to the gate when Jory stops and says.** Jory: you guys go on, I'll be right back. **Jory runs off to the Bazzar in The Market.** Ben:Ok that leaves us. Link: Uh excuse me mr.hylian guard. Guard:What u want kid? Link:Can we go through the gate. Guard:Not unless the Princess Zelda gives you permission. **Link shows him the signature.** Guard:Whats this? A note? Its says to let you and friends pass. Ok. You can go. **Opens gate. And By the way.** If you wanna go see the great fairy across the mountain you need the special Hylian shield from the Bazzar. I think your friend left to go and by it. Alex:Ok. Tails:Thank you mister. Guard:Please, Call me Mac. **They go into death mountain trail.** Tails:So this is death mountain huh? **Jory runs Back to them.** Jory:Hah! Hah! I'm back. I got Link a brand new shield, I'll put it in the Equipment subscreen. **Puts it there for use.** Jory:uh oh. Tektites. I'll handle this guys. Link, U help. Link:Alright. Tails:go get'em! **Jory slashes a tektite and it dies. Link slashes one twice and it dies.** Jory:Well that was easy. To the Gorons we go! **They go into Goron City.** _**Goron City:A place for Gorons and rock creatures to live peacefully and in harmony. **_ Link:Wow. We're pretty high up. Jory: I found a way down. **They go down it.** **Jory sees a Goron. **Jory:What the? Is that a… **Goron wakes up.** Goron:Yawn!!!!! Who are all of you? Humans? Link: I'm Link and these are my friends… **Goron interups** Goron: If you want that stone, Forget it. Dragunia has it and he's in a bad mood. Jory:What happened? Goron: The Cave leading to Dongondo's cavern:Where we get our lovely rocks to eat, Got blocked up. Jory:That's horrible. Link:It sure is. How can we help? Goron:Well for starters You can calm The goron Leader down with a certain song. What was it called? I think it was "Saria's Song from kokiri forest?" Link:Gasp! Wait! I have that song with me! Goron:U do? Ok then go and sing it to him. **They go to his room.** Dragunia:WHO GOES THERE?! Link:my name is Link and these are my friends, Jory,Alex,Tails,and Ben. Dragunia:Is that so? Well I don't really care. That stupid Ganon sealed the Tunnel to our cave of lovely rocks and we cant eat anymore! Jory:I got an idea. This'll calm u down. Dragunia;Then what is it?! **Link sings Sarias song.** Dragunia:That song, it… IT MAKES ME WANNA DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Dragunia dances. He stops and talks to them.** Dragunia:That song makes me feel good. Ok. Some guy in black and had some kinda guitar came here and said that u 5 needed the stone of fire. The Gorons Ruby. Ben:Wait, some guy in black with a guitar. Guys… U think it was… **All have flashback.** Link:Ah! Gohma! Stay back! **A water saxaphone falls from the sky and hits Gohma.** Gohma:AHH!!!!!!! Demyx:I'd want to get rid of that eye wouldn't you? **Flashback ends.** Dragunia:I'll give you this. **He gives Link his Goron braclet.** Dragunia:This will help you easily pick up Bomb flowers. Link:Thanks. **Jory and friends go to the Cave.** Link:Ready with the bomb flower? Jory:always. **Gives a heavy bomb to Link. **Link: Ok. **He carrries it and throws it at the rock It explodes and they enter.** Link:Wow… its hot in here. **Demyx shows.** Demyx: My name is demyx, And yes I was the one who helped you with gohma. Jory:You mean u helped us? Demyx:Yes. Follow me through this secret enterance to Dongondo. He was summoned by Ganon. **They nod yes and they follow demyx to the cavern.** Demyx:You might need this. **He hands link a bomb bag with 30 bombs in it.** Link:Thank you. Demyx: I can't help u right now. Your on your own. **Dissapers.** Link:Lets go. **They Jump down the hole.** All:**AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** oof! **They hear and feel footsteps.** Ben:Do u guys feel what I feel? All:Yes. King.D:ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex:Its King Dongondo! Tails: Lets do this! **King.D Fires A giant fire ball at them!** Tails:AH! Link:Look out! Jory:I'll block this! **Jory jumps infront of the Fireball and takes the hit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **All:Jory! Jory:AH!!!hah…hah…hah… I'm alright… beat him! **He takes longer to fire another fire ball and launchs!** Link:Not again! **Jory takes the hit again!** Jory:Ah! Tails:Don't try and kill yourself! Jory:I won't let Link die! I shall protect him at all costs! **Jory has an idea!** Jory:WAIT! When dongondo fired the second fire ball, It took longer to charge! Maybe if Link threw a bomb in him we can kill him! Link! I have an idea! Wait for him to fire another fire ball again! Link:Ok! **Charges.** Jory:Wait for it…wait for it…NOW! Link! Throw a bomb in him! **Link throws one in him and he swallows it, Then it blows up and he becomes weak.** Jory:Now! All out attack! Ben:Feel my arrows you dino-dork! **Fires arrows!** Alex and Jory:Feel our staffs! **Throws staffs! **Tails:Try a bit of claw slashing! **Slashes him!** Link:Feel my Kokiri sword!!! **Slashes!** King.D:RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Fires a blue fire shot and it hits Jory!** Tails:JORY! NO!!!!! **Jory glows…** Ben:Whats goin on!? Jory:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Fists and hair is on fire.** Jory:Meet my true form!! Fire-Boy!!! **Shoots a giant fireball at dongondo!** **Dongondo counter attacks! The 2 powers collide and Jorys blast beats dongondos! Dongondo dies.** Dongondo:RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails:Its over. **Jory turns back to normal.** Tails:Looks like I'm not the only one with a new form as well huh? Jory:Nope. Lets get that heart container and go through the portal. **They do that and go in the portal back to the main enterance.** Dragunia:Link! You guys did it! **Gives all of them a big goron hug!** Jory:Uh… dragunia. Your choking us. Dragunia:Oops, sorry. **Lets them all go and they all gasp for air.** Dragunia:As promised, I give you The Goron's Ruby and all of its glory! **The ruby glows a red glows and it lands in Links hands. **Link:Thank you. Dragunia:If your looking for more power go up the path to the great fairy up the volcano. I'm sure that she'll help u. Jory:Ok lets go!

To be continued!


	5. MOTH 5

_**The Meeting Of The Herores Part 5:Diversions**__**  
**_

Link:Dragunia said to go to the Great Fairy, Just like the Guard said. Jory:The Guard said that? Link: It's a long story.Jory:Well to get up this Volcano, its gonna be a longer one. Ben:The Guard said that the Volcano was active, so we have to evade the rocks. Link: I'm not that fast. Alex:Use your shield to crouch and block the rocks. Tails turns into a Fox. Tails:Lets go. 1, 2, 3! They run and the Volcano erupts, they dodges them and get to the wooden ladders with the skull spiders. Ben:I'll handle this. Ben fires arrows at the spiders. They die and they climb up the wooden ladder to an enterance to the Great Fairys Fountain. Great fairys Fountain theme plays. Jory:Wow,this place is beautiful. Link:Look! A symbol! Jory:It looks like the Triforce! I know what to do. Link. Try and conduct the song:Zelda's lullaby. Link: I don't remember how to conduct it. Jory:Lucky for u, I brought a Song book and recorded the Song. So play it. Link:I'll try. Link follows along and plays the song. Fairy: Yay!!! Jory:Wowzers! It's the great fairy! Great fairy: Hello Link. I have heard some tales about you and your friends:Jory,Tails,Charlie,and ben. All;oh thank u great fairy. Great fairy: So what can I do for u? Link:Dragunia said that you had a magic power for me. Fairy: Oh yes that's right. The Great Fairy shoots a beam of magic at Link's chest and it gives him magic. Great Fairy: You now have the ability of Katengera. (Also known as, the spin attack.) Link: So its basicilly a new sword move? Great Fairy: Yes. And you have also gained magic. Don't let it run out. Or you can't use the full power of the spin attack. Link: U mean there's a limit? Great Fairy:Yes… sadly. But the good news is that my sister can power up your magic a lot more if you find her. Link:Where is she? Great fairy:She's At the enterance to the path to the castle. Jory writes it down Jory:Got it. Great fairy: If you are ever weary in battle, just come back to me or my other fairys. Great fairy goes into the Water. and dissapers. Link: Well lets go. Link and friends walk outside. Link: Oh great! We will never make it to town now! We need an easier way. Jory sees 5 fly boards Jory:Guys, u thinking what im thinking? Link: Lets fly! All get on a board and jump, suddenly they fly threw the sky easily into the enterance of the path to hyrule castle. Guard: U cant go past here, unless u give me 40 ruppes. Link: 40 rupees eh? Ok here ya go. Link hands him 40 rupees. Guard:Just go! Guard opens gate and walks to a rock that blocks some kinda hole. Alex: I love blowing up stuff. Alex takes out a bomb and lays it on the rock it explodes and they go in. Great fairy appears:Hello heroes. Jory: U are the sister of the original greatfairy? Great Fairy 2:Yes I am, I was told by her that u needed more power huh? I got it. U see, each of the goddesses not only let a piece of the triforce behind, put a pieces of themselves, there is only 3 in existence. Good for you that I have one, Din's Fire. It takes a while to do it but when it does it destroys enemys in site, and it also lights torches. Do Do Do Dooooooo! U got Dins fire. But its trying to say something to u? din: With this I an talk to u and give u advice, my first advice is to go to the windmill in Kakariko Village, learn a song, then go to the well. Link: Got it. Din: I shall teleport you to the windmill. Din does that and they arrive at the windmill. Link: Thanks goddesse din. Din: Don't mention it, find my friends mayru and farore, while your at it. Link: Got it. They enter and see and old man playing some instrument. (A.k.a: He is playing the song of storms.) man: Well-heh-hell, look at that, we have visitors! U see kids, im just dying to teach someone my song before u go away, Jory:Maybe Link could. Man: Ok link, It goes like this, He plays the song of storms.:A,Down,Up. A,Down,Up. Link follows perfectly. You learned The Song of Storms! Suddenly the windmill starts to go faster and it starts to pour down rain, then, the well in the Village drains leading to a secret passagway under ground. Man: U idiots! I didn't know that this would happen! Get back here! Jory:Lets beat this old gasbag! They run out and it still rains, they wondered what the sucking noise was and looks at the well, they see that it drained! Link: It drained! That whole thing! Jory: Ok heres the plan, some of us has to get lunch cause we are starving, Link, Alex, U come with me. The rest will go get lunch. Jory alex and Link Jump into it. Tails:Be careful guys. Alex and Link enter the wells enterance, Jory: Careful's my middle name! Tails: I thought it was Christopher? Jory: Talk later. He goes in also, They hear scary music (Like in the shadow temple,) there are passageways everywhere, and they are totally lost in the well. Link: Face it we're lost. Alex: I don't know how we can get outta this one. Why did din say to come down here? Din: Because there is a special item u may need in the future. I can guide u, but u have to do everything I say and follow my instructions. First look at that door over there. Open it. Jory: Ok, Opens it I did it! They walk in, Din: Don't touch a fake treasure,there are 2 treasures so 2 people well have to go and touch them, one is a trap door, the other is a key. Link and Jory vollunter. Jory opens the first one: It's a trap door! They get away from it! Jory hangs on by a hand! Alex:Jory! Alex pulls Jory up. Jory: thanks, It turns out that Links key it the correct one. Link opens it and it is the key. Din:Good gentleman, now go find a big door, they run to find one Link stops to look at a cage… He sees something in at that roars at him, scaring Link away, Link bumps into Jory and alex. Jory:What happened Link?! Link: I saw something scary in a cage! Alex:Well your away from it now. Jory sees a big door. Jory: This is probably it. Jory puts the key in the lock, and it opens, They walk in and see a treasure. Link: The treasure! I got it! Din:Wait! That treasure could be a… Trys to touch it but then 4 hands come from the ground and a Dead Hand comes from the ground also, (white guy with a evil smile and black eyes and no legs but it moves on the ground. Din:…trap. Dead Hand: I shall only fight Link. A cage of shadows fall over everyone except himself and Link. Alex:Ah! We're trapped! Hands grab Link's arms and legs. Link:Ah! Im trapped. Dead hand:Trapped and tourtured is more like it. Link:Huh!? 2 more dead arms come out and tickle his sides fiercely. Link:Ah-ha ha ha hah! No! no please! Ha ha ha!Jory:No! Link! Jory slashes the cage but it does nothing. Jory:Alex! Help me out here! Alex:Alright! They both hit the cage but it does nothing. Dead Hand:Submit yet Linky? Link:Ha ha ha! Ne-Ne-Never-Ha ha ha haha! Din: U know that im right here right? Jory, Alex, I need u to hold me and say, "Dins Fire, Activate!" Then U know what'll happen right? Remember what the Great Fairy said, Great fairy: it hurts enemys and can light a lot of torches. Alex And Jory: Dins fire! Activate! Cage breaks and they all break out! Alex:man, what power! Jory: Lets save Link! They slash a hand holding Link's left hand. Alex:Perfect! They slash the other and they let Link go. Link:Oof. Both:Link! Link:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Alex:All that tickling tired him out. We gotta beat the dead hand and get outta here! Jory:Leave it to me! Get Link and get outta here! Alex:No way! Jory:Alex… holds his shoulder If you and Link stay here he'll use u to make me surrender. I need u to get him outta here quickly. Alex:hmm! Alex and Link get outta there. Jory: Ok dead hand. Time to die! Hands come out and try to grab him, He dodges all the grabs and hits the dead hand 10 times, then he uses his spear with his Din's fire to turn his spear into a lazer flame spear. He fires it all at the Big Dead hand. Dead Hand:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drops the treasure chest and dissapers. Jory: huh? A tresure chest? Opens it and gets the Lens Of Truth.: U can now see things that are invisable to the naked eye. Jory runs outside to where all his friends are. Tails:What happened down there? Jory:Lets just say that Im never gonna go into the dark again. all laugh. 

The End


	6. MOTH 6

_**Meeting Of The Heroes Part 6:The Final stone shall be found.**_

Link:This stuff is good. What is this? Alex:Its Called Salmon. Jory:Mmm! My favorite. **Finish eating dinner.** Link: Ok, wheres the stone of water? Jory:Acoording to the map I have, its in Zoras domain, the same place Link wanted to go to. Link:Hah! Really! Jory:Yep, but lets get there in style. **Jory goes to the Item subscreen and gets the Flyboards.** All:Surfs up? Jory:Surfs up. **they all go on a roof and wait for a brezze. It comes and they fly easily threw the sky!**Jory:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Alex Sees somethin'.** Alex:Guys look over there! Ben:uh oh! Greys! Mean little crows who take down enemys in the sky! I bet that Ganon sent them to destroy us! Grey 1:Hey Look! Its Link and his pathetic friends! Grey:yeah! Lets get'em! **20 more greys come and forms a word saying :Lozers.** Link:They may be statigic but they sure don't know how to spell right. Jory:Lets fight! **Jory presses the boost button and charges at the greys.** Link:Jory don't! We need to plan an attack! Jory:Planning's for saps! I like to attack head on! Ben:Hah…. He's crazy. Jory:YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Greys peck him and he retreats back to where he was.** Jory:Got carried away. Ben: Let me handle this. **Ben shoots arrows at 10 greys and they die.** Grey:NO! my friends! Greys! Attak! **6 greys attack them and are about to hit them.** Alex:DINS FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **All the Greys die.** Jory:that was easy. Link:Lets get to the zoras domain. **They boost to the Waterfall and see another tablet showing the triforce. Link and friends get off the boards and Jory puts them in the Item subscreen. Link decides to play the Zeldas lullaby and the waterfall opens an opening for them.** Jory:Look an opening! Tails:Lets get in! **They jump in and stare in amazment** All:ITS SO… cool!!!!! Zora:U like it huh? Link:Ah! Who's this? Jory:Oh hi ruby, hows sapphire doin? Ruby:Her cold is almost gone but she's still sick. Jory:That cant be to bad. Link:U know her? Ben:Yah, We told you we've been here before right? Alex:Ruby, We are on a very important mission and we need to get the Zoras Sapphire Before Ganon gets it! Ruby:Your in luck, the king said that his daunter was supposed to have it. Jory:Lets go- Ruby:Wait! The king is sobbing, because The princess was sucked in by Lord Jabu-Jabu. Our god… Alex:A god? Sucking up its own princess, something msust be wrong….. Ah!flashback Jory:Gohma! Your reign is over! Hyah! **Slashes her.** Gohma:Darkness shall spread to the gods of water! Alex:What does that mean? Gohma:You'll soon find out! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Flashback ends Jory:She said that before the writer of this adventure could get it! Good thing he made us good listeners! Writer:Hmph… well sorry! Jory:Ganon turned your god against you, that's why he sucked up the princess. Ruby:Ah… best go talk to the king. He might let you go and get her back. Link:Ok. **They run to the King zora.** King:Sobs My dear little princess… why did our god suck her up like ju-hu-hu-hu –ice! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link:Because he's been poisoned by Ganon. **King takes a good look at Link.** King:mm…. Wait! I know you! Your Link from the Kokiri tribe aren't ya? Link:Nods that's right your magisty. We wanted to help u get your daunter back from Jabu-Jabu. King:Ok, if u get my princess back, I'll give you… the Zora's sapphire. Jory: U have it? Link:duh! Who else? King:Actually your friend is right, I don't have it, Ruto does. U see, while she got into it she was carring it with her also, I'll give permission for u to have it if u get her, she didn't want it anyway for some reason. Link: We'll get it. We promise. King:Thank you. **He moves outta the way and they go past him and gets to Jabu-Jabu.** Link:WOW! He's the second biggest compared to the Great Deku Tree! Jory:So she's in there? What about if Ganon sends monsters to attack Jabu-Jabu while we're gone? Link: Ok, Me, Jory, and Tails will go into Jabu. Ben and Alex, stay and fight off monsters sent by Ganon until we return with Ruto ok? Alex and Ben:Sure! Ben: We can fight off monsters easily! Jory: Ok we're off. **Jory gets the "Jack" and cranks Jabus mouth with it.** **They go into it and his mouth closes.** Ben:hmm…. **He see's something.** Ben:Look over there! There are big petits over there! Alex:Plants huh? I can take them. Ben:Listen, we gotta work as a team, there are 10 of them so we'll each take on 5, if we can. Alex:then lets Party! Both:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!In jabu jabu **they walk past some siliva and go to the door with different holes that go to who-knows-where.** Jory:This is inside the Jabu-Jabu huh? **Checks watch and scans Jabu for any GANON activity.** Jory:It says there isn't anything about holes and Parasite tenticales in rooms. This is weird. It says that a black aura is covering him so it must be Ganon! We gotta find her before- Ruto:Hey guys. Link:AH! Is this ruto? Jory:Yo ruto, long time no see. Ruto: U get into a battle with those stalfos again? Jory:Not yet. Do u know where the Sapphire is? Ruto: If you want it u could have it if I had it, its over there, I tripped and dropped it in that hole with the green paraite tenticale, but ever since I tried to get in to it, and I couldn't its impossible unless we take out the source! Tails:But where is the source? (Dang it, I haven't talked for a while) Ruto:Over there by that door, but its guarded by a Bari, A giant Jellyfish that can take energy away from other people it gets and turns that energy into lightning (Points to the bari.) Bari:Come to me…come to me…. Tails:Is there a way to do it? Ruto: I found a Boomerang stuck to a wall but I don't know how to use it. **Jory scans it with his watch** Jory:u aim at a target and throw it. And it hits it. Ruto; I did some research in my studys as well. Bari will transform into 3 more jellyfish. Tails:Enough talk!lets fight! Jory:Yeah! **Jory throws the boomerang at the bari and it transforms into 3 flying jellyfish, they then hover over to them.** Jory:I got this. **Jory aims at the 3 jelly's and they explode.** Tails:Awsome! Link:Cool. Jory:Lets go! **They enter the room and find a Giant Green Parasite uh… (Thing?) hanging from the wall.** Jory:Lets get at it! **He starts running after it with his spear in hand.** Link;Jory! Wait! Jory:HAH! **The parasite pulls back and thrusts at Jory, sending him back to the door.** Jory:Ugh…. Link:Jory, u ok? Jory:Y-y-yah. Link:we can't attack him up close we gotta attack from far away! Jory:The boomerang! He takes it out and chips some metal from his spear to the boomerang with his swiss army knife, he thinks about it and instead duck tapes the knife to the Boomerang and throws it at the Mistake of nature causing it to fall and dissaper, they go back through the door quickly and realize that the green thing was gone. Jory:Ok, 1,2,3, JUMP! **They jump and scream, they lands right on their behinds and grouch in pain.** Jory:Ow, that hurt. Link:No time for pain now! Lets open that door! Ruto:Got it! **Later** Alex and Ben:Hah,Hah,Hah. Ben:How long can we last? **Ben said that as he was still fighting off a stalfo and some keese, Alex was fighting some flameing Keese. **Alex:Guys, come back soon, or we're all doomed!

To Be Continued!


	7. MOTH 7

_**Meeting of the heroes part 7 (Final stone!)**_

Link: Lets get in! **They open the door and find the Spiritual stone of water, the Zora's sapphire.** Ruto:At last I found it, u see, I was actually feeding him and then he just swallowed me, but now that I have it we can get outta here. **Suddenly the platform rises and Ruto screams!** Ruto:AH!!!!!!!!! What is this? an octopus!? Tails:That can't sound good. **Later outside Jabu-Jabu.** Alex:Hyah! Get back you stalfo freak show! **Slashes it and it dies.** Ben:Nice work. **Shoots 5 keese in the air and they all die.** Alex: U too. I just hope we can keep this up, cause we have dins fire and they don't. Ben:What do you expect? That much fire could start a heartburn! And that would be 1 more god taken out! Alex:Oh yeah, the deku tree. **AT jabu-Jabu.** Jory:Ruto? ARE YOU OK?! **The platform goes down and the Giant Octorok replaced ruto. (Don't worry shes in the boss room in the hidden portal.)** All:th-th-th-that's a big octopus!!! **The octopus chases them around the still middle rised platform.** (Look in the Zelda guide from ocarina of time for details.) All:RUN! **They run for what seemed like ten minutes.** Link:This is getting us nowhere! We need a plan! **Suddenly, the octorok changes course so that they chase it now, Tails spots a ball shaped weakness on its back. It glows green.** Tails;Link, you still got that boomerang?! Link:Yep! **Pulls it out!** Tails: throw it at the green thing on the octorok! Link:Ok! **He throws it at it and it gets paralyzed.!** Jory:According to my watch, we can attack it anywhere now! Tails:Sweet! **they all attack him at once and he dies! **Link:Great job guys, and especially Tails for that amazing Idea.** They clap for her. **Tails:Aw shucks it was nothing.** They get on the platform and go to the bosses door. They see the kind of switch that only keeps the door open if somethings on it. **Jory:This is gonna be tricky. Jory looks on the Item subscreen. Jory:Hmm…… lets see, flyboards,deku nuts… Deku nuts!** Gets the deku nuts and uses them to keep the door open for 10 seconds! **Link:Lets go!** They get in and see the boss. Baranade, the ameba (again, see the ocraina of time guide to see what she really is.or he, uh what ever.** Jory:The weakness of this thing is… **Barande notices him trying to find her weak points so she fires lightning at the Watch and it explodes!** Jory:MY WATCH! Without it I have no way of telling what her weakness is! **Baranade launches 6 fatter jellyfish at our heroes and they try to get them!** Tails;The boomerang! Link:Ok! **Link gets the boomerang and throws it at all 6 jellyfish and accidenticaly hits baranade and it gets mad and attacks all the jellyfish with electricity and she spins like a top shooting Lightning.** Tails:Watch out! **Link gets shot by lightning!** Link:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jory:Link! **Jory finds a mirror in his pocket and uses it to reflect it at her, (a ameba is 90 water and 10 animal. So electricity is super effective.)** Baranade:AH!!!!!!!! **Dies.** Link:thanks Jory. Jory:No problem. **Link sees Ruto and the Heart container as well.** Jory:Hey my watch is starting up again. Uh oh, it looks like Ben and Alex are in trouble. Link:I wonder if Tails can use her spirit to send some of the heart container's energy to them. Tails:Ok. **Tails touches the Container and gives all of her friends energy and herself. The scene goes to alex and ben lying down from the fights and the keese are about to have their meal.** Ben:We're toast,Im too tired. Alex:Me to. We're dead keese meat. **They suddenly get stronger.** Alex:Hey did you feel that? Ben:Yah! I feel super powered! Keese:Uh oh, RETREAT!!!!!! **All the bats dissaper along with the other monsters as well.** Alex:YAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!! Ben:Alright we didiit! **They do a Hi-5, Meanwhile they get in the portal and appear next to Ben and Alex.** Ben:AWSOME YOU GUYS!YA DID IT! Jory:But wheres Ruto? Ruto:Right here. All:Princess! Ruto:I keep my word and will give you the Spiritual Stone Of Water, but its also known as the "Zoras Engagement Ring". But Jory and everone else knows about it right? Link: I don't. Jory:I'll tell you later, Ruto It won't work out with anyone of us, we're from another world. Ruto:Oh,I see. Well take the Sapphire anyway As a Token of you saving me. **Ruto gives it to Link.** Link:Thank you. Ruto:I'll teleport you to outside the castle. **They nod and she chants for about 20 seconds,They get teleported to about ½ a mile outside of the castle.** Link:Alright we did it! Jory,Tails,Ben, and Tails:Hmm….. Link:Whats wrong? Tails:Its…Weird. Link:Whats weird? Jory:The gates to the Hyrule castle only open at Day, but their closed. Tails:So when it turns night we'll enter. **The Sky turns black and lightning Shoots down from the clouds.** **The Lightning shoots the 2 chains holding the castle and it immedioutly drops open.** Tails:WHOA! **Zelda rides on her horse with Impa, She throws something into the moat that's around her castle.** Zelda:LINK! TAKE IT! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP HIM! Jory;Stop who?! **Suddenly a black man with armor, a long nose,and a black horse with armor as well appears.** ???:Hey you kids! You see a White horse with 2 people on it go by? Jory:Maybe, Mabye Not, Just who are you???:My name is… Ganondorf. All:Gasp! Jory:It can't be him!Flashback. Deku Tree:I will Die soon, but take the kokiri emerald. **The Deku Tree makes the Emerald appear and makes it float to Link.** Alex:Who did this to you!? Deku:A dark man who seeks power beyond understanding, his name was Ganondorf.Flashback Ends. **Link crys a bit with tears running down his face.** Link:YOU KILLED HIM!? I'M GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Jory:Get ready to face a team of heroes Ganondorf! Ganondorf:I don't have time to waste with you kids! Outta my way! Jory:Not until you beat us first! **Ganondorf sighs and gets off his horse.** Ganondorf:I'm giving you 1 last chance to surrender. **None of them say anything while Ganondorf pulls his Giant Sword out.** Ganondorf:No? THEN SO BE IT! **The battle Begins! Ganondorf runs and grabs Link and throws him in the air, then he kicks Jory in the stomach and he falls to the ground, Tails Jumps on him and bites his Armor but spits 5 seconds later.** Tails:Dude, do you EVER wash your armor? Ganondorf:No. **Ganondorf grab tails and throws her so hard on the ground that she may die.** **Ben starts shooting arrows at him but his arrows keep getting blocked by his armor, He hits Ben with his sword, causing him to fall to the ground hard! Link then falls down, Alex Starts attacking him with his staff doing som awesome combo moves! Then he grabs his staff and throws it with him with it, they get thrown to where Tails,Jory, and Ben are.** Ganondorf:4 down, 1 TO GO!!!! HA HA HA!!!!!!!! Link:Grrr….! **They starts swordfighting, Ganondorf swings his sword at Link, He dodges a few Times, but then, Link trys to block with his sword but then Ganondorf swings so hard that the sword breaks, He then punches Young Link, Causing Blood to run down his mouth.** **Link doesn't get up but still can Talk.** Link:Zelda was right, even all of us combine couldn't beat Ganondorf. Ganondorf:That was easy, but a big waste of my ti- Huh? **He notices something in Links pocket.** Ganondorf:Whats this? **He grabs his ocarina!** Link:NO! That's Saria's Ocarina! Ganondorf:NOW THAT I HAVE THIS! THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME! Ha ha ha… ZELDA! IF THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN SEND TO TRY AND DEFEAT ME,THEN TAKING OVER HYRULE WILL BE A PIECE OF CAKE! **He gets on his horse.** **He rides off, then it starts to rain, Link get up but realizes that his friends are down. He gets up and starts shaking them all to wake up.** Link:Jory! Wake up! Alex! Come on guys this isn't funny! Ben! Tails! Please wake up!!! **He realizes that their dead and he lies on his knees.** Link:T-t-they can't be dead! THEY JUST CAN'T! **He puts his hands over his eyes and crys.** Link:Why did The Great Deku Tree think that I could beat the crap outta Ganondorf?! I can't he's too powerful! My swords shattered, My ocarina's Gone, and worst of all My friends are dead. WHAT CAN I DO TO GET THEM BACK?! **Link then enters his thoughts and hear's Zelda.** Zelda:Link, there is no need to cry. Link:But my friends are dead and my swords shattered and my ocarina's gone! Zelda:Look in the moat. Link:Uh… ok. **He looks in the moat and finds The Ocarina Of Time!** Link:Whats this? Zelda:Its how to open the Door Of Time. Link:You're a magic princess, How do I bring my Friends back? Zelda:With this song. **She whistles the Song of Healing, Which is really Saria's Song Backwards. He follows along and plays the right note, then suddenly, 4 Red Fairies appear and heal all of Link's friends, causing them to wake up.** Link:GUYS! All:LINK! **Link hugs them all!** Link:I thought that you guys were dead! **Link lets go.** Jory:We were until you saved us! Ben:Thanks a lot! Link:No prob! Ben:Lets go to the temple of time! **They go through the market and go to the Temple of Time, Then Link hears Zelda again.** Zelda:Alright Link, now follow along and play this song. Link:Got it. Jory:Who are you talking to? Link:Zelda, shes talking to me in telepathy. All:Oooohhhhhhh…. **He gets his ocarina and sings the Song of Time. A v (if that's right, cause I kinda forgot the song.) Then he places the spiritual stones on the places they go, then the door opens, and they walk in. Navi then comes outta Links hand.** Navi:Link! That sthe master sword! The Ultimate Blade of Evils Bane! Link:Just like the Deku Tree told us! **They walk up to it.** Jory:ok guys, lets pull this sword out! READY?! All:YUP! Jory:Ok, on 3! **They all grab the sword.** All:1!2!3!!! **They pull it out and then everything Glows!**Jory:WHAT THE DEVIL! **His watch overloads from all the energy and explodes.** **Later** **Ganondorf smashes the Fairy Ocarina.** Ganondorf:Your very clever Kid.

To Be Continued


	8. MOTH 8

_**The Meeting Of The heroes Part 8**_

Previously, on Meeting Of The Heroes Part 7: Ganon:My name is Ganondorf! Did you see a white horse go by? **They step back.** Ganon:No, alright then, I'LL FORCE YOU TO TELL ME! **Later.** Jory:on the count of 3! All:1!2!3!!! **Pulls it out.** (We now continue.)

**Link wakes up in the Sacred Realm. **Link:Huh? AH! **Covers mouth** Link:My voice got deeper! Guys! Guys! Wake up! **Link wakes up Jory.** Jory:Huh? What the heck? My voice! Link: I know. And look, **Pulls out the master sword.** Link:My blade is different! Jory:Wow. Look at my staff! **Pulls it out.** Its like, a metal stalf now! And its red! Link: I like it too. **The Rest Wake up.** **They all notice their chance in voice and weapons.** **Alex got a Ice Staff, Jory got A fire Staff, Ben got Steel Arrows, Tails Got The Fox Fire Keyblade (I made it up, it has spikes over the top of it, it is crooked like the Oathkeeper, with a little bit of Lone Wolf in it.) Link got the… The… MASTER SWORD.** Alex:So, how did we get all these weapons???: I can answer that. **They all get surpised when they see Rauru.** Rareu:My name is Rauru, let me explain. When you all pulled out the master sword, you got teleported to the Scared Realm, Meaning that Ganondorf had no one in the way of destroying him, so he made a war and he won, but how u got here, you pulled the sword out making you fall asleep for 7 years. All:7 YEARS DOWN THE GUTTER!!?!?!??!?!?!??!!?!?!??!?!? Rauru:Yes. You may have passed Puberty, but u are all stronger now, and while you were asleep, I gave you each a new and improved version of your weapons combine to your new obtained elements. Tails:Elements? Rauru:Yes. Link, Link:Huh? Rauru: you have been given the Power of Forest, since you grew up there, this gives you the power of rare nutrents that live deep in the forest, that give you power to be more powerful. Link:Sweet! Rauru:Jory. You have been given the Power of Fire, since you have that form of yours, and your staff can be turned into a Fire Staff, a Staff with fire on both ends. And you get Flames on your fists. Jory:SWEET!!! Rauru:Alex, you have been givin the power of ice. It suites you perficly, you have the same kinda form as Jory does, you get ice fists, and Just like Jory, the staff you wield now well be turned into an Ice staff. Alex:Nice. Rauru:Tails, your power is rage, since your form almost represents the 9-tailed fox from the Hidden Leaf Village, Your fox is as well full of Just as much Rage, this lets you conger up all your Anger,Sadness, and Madness into one power boost. And I made so you can easily control it. Tails:Ok. Rauru: And last but not least, Ben. You have been given the power of earth, you get Earth Arrows to break through easy shields. Ben:Nice. Rauru: Now, you must awake the six sages, to do this, you must go to the six temples, but someone else in particular will tell you that later. Tails:Who? Rauru: You'll see. Good luck. **He sends them back to the Temple Of Time at the front asleep. They all wake up.** Alex: SO we're supposed to find these Sage guys? Link:But where do we look???: I can tell you that! **Jumps down from the wall.** Link:Who are you? Sheik:My name is Sheik from the Sheikah Clan. Link: Like Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan. Sheik:Anime Sweat yeah, something like that, now for the Sages that Rauru didn't finish, what he DIDN'T tell you, was that he was the Sage of Light. SO he wanted to deiliver this to you. **He gives the Light Medallion to Link.** Link:Thanks. Sheik: No prob. Now for the Sages, the remaining 5 sages are from each region, 1 from A Forest, 1 from A Graveyard, 1 from A volcano, one from A Desert, and 1 from A Lake. These six sages will each give you a medallion to give to you, when you get all 6, go to Hyrule Castle, you cant go there because of a Force Field. Link:Figures… Sheik:I suggest first going to The Forest, you might remember this Link, It's the Lost Woods. All:WHAT!? Sheik:Shocking isn't it? Your wondering where the Temples are, so I shall send Demyx (Remember?) from my Clan to lead you to the temples, and to fight with you. Link: Ok. Sheik:Now go! Go to the Forest Temple and find the Forest sage. Oh and 1 more thing, when you get to the Forest, you'll notice something about the Kokiri. Alex:Alright. Sheik:Good luck. **Dissapers with a Deku nut. They walk outside to Hyrule Field with Demyx waiting, looking like he hadn't age'd in 7 years. **Demyx:You ready? Link:Yeah, what was it that you had to do? Demyx: its None Of Your Business. Tails:K. Demyx: like you, I have also been blessed with an element. The element of Water. Link:wow. So where's the Forest Temple? Demyx: The Lost Woods, in the Secret Spot. Ben:K. **They get their flyboards, while Demyx uses his Sitar as a Hover Board, to fly to the forest, they get there and put the flyboards away, Demyx hides his Sitar.** **They notice that the Kokiri havn't aged 1 BIT!? **Link:How come the Kokiri haven't aged? Tails: Hard to say. Kokiri #1:Hey, You. **Mido walks up to them.** Mide:What are you doin' here? Tails:Pssst, Link. Link: Hmm? Tails:Don't let him recognize us! Link:K. We're here for Gathering Rare fruits in the forest to help the Village outside this forest, Kakariko Village. Mido:Oh, K. (I didn't know that they would be gone so long.) **Walks away with his friends.** Demyx: You know him at all Link? Link:Yeah, the Jerkface. Demyx:Follow me. **Demyx leads them to the lost woods and leads him across the Lost Woods. They get to the Secret Spot.** Link:We did it- Demyx:Shhh! Links:Whats the deal? Demyx:There are Giant Moblins, if they hear you they'll come get you. Jory:Ok. I got a plan, me and Alex will distract the Moblin, you get to the next spot. All:K. **They step infront io the Moblin.** Jory:Hey Mobsy Wobsy! **Makes a funny Face.** Moblin: **Gets the Ticked off mark on his head, he comes at him.** Jory: Fire staff go! **Throws his staff in the air and shoots fire at it. It gets fire on boths ends and and drops down on his hand, his Hair and fists light on fire!** Jory:YEAH! **Alex throws his staff in the air as well. Bothsides of his staff have hard icicles, his clothes turn blue and white, and he has a snowflake shape in his pupils.** Alex:Yeah! **Jory shoots fire at the moblin while Alex shoots ice, the moblin dies.** Tails:Whoe, intence. Jory:Thanks. You know what heres an easier way to do this. **They get their flyboards(Demyx uses a Sitar) and fly to the forest temple. They put their boards away, they see a door leading into it, when suddenly 2 Wolfos come outta the Air and Howl. **Wolfos:AROOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails:I'll show these guys not to mess with the Animal Kingdom! **Turns into a Fox and gets the Fox Fire keyblade!** **She battles with the wolfos, the Wolfos pounce and bite on tails, when Tails Roars a beam comes out of her mouth, killing the Remaining Wolfos.** Link:Nice work Tails. Tails:YeahTurns back to Human. **They Walk in and see an Elevator and 4 torchs wih each of the following colors, Green,Red,Blue, and Purple. **Link: I think we're supposed to get in the Elevator. **They walk 3 steps up to it and then 4 ghosts with unlit Torches come, they steal the Flames with their magic and dissaper into different rooms, then the Elevator Closes.** Jory: I get it. To get into the Elevator,we need to defeat all 4 ghost sisters. Demyx:So uh… where should we start. Link: I don't kn- **He leans back on a wall and falls right through it.** Link:Are their supposed to be Invisable walls here? **Jory thinks.** Jory:Oh yeah! That's why Din wanted me to get the Lens Of Truth. It says that "It will show you things that cannot be seen by the naked eye" At first, I didn't know what that meant, but then I knew, our eyes can't see these phaseable walls. So we can use the lens of truth to do it for us. **Link uses the lens of truth and sees the way in.** Link:Follow me! **They follow him, he runs to a door, he turns the knob 4 times.** Link:Locked. Jory:Let me try something. **Jory gets a bented Paperclip. He trys to pick at the lock with it.** Jory:Ergh, come on. Fit. **Does it.** Got it! **It opens and reveals a staircase.** Link:Go down the Staircase! **They go down it and see a picture of Red ghost. It disssapers to the picture above the first Staircase.** Jory: grr. Alex,Ben, Group meeting. **They hudle.** Jory: I've had it, the only way to beat this game is that I use the guide book. Ben:You cant! That would be cheating. We are in a game you know. Jory:Technacly this is not cheating, its just a way for us to get outta here. I gotta tell link THE TRUTH. Alex:I agree. Ben:Oh… ok. **They break.** Jory:Link listen. I kept this secret long enough, actually WE kept it long enough. Look at this. **Shows him the guide.** Link:Isn't that me? Jory:It is. Link, this a different world, like a Game world, and every game world has a challenging puzzle in it, luckly in OUR world, we got a Guide for this exact thing. Link:Actually guys,I knew about that also. Jory:Wha?! So you know that your just a made up fictional Character? Link:Yah, I may be someones creation, but at least im still alive. Demyx:Uh guys. Enough Chit-Chat. What the book say about a Red ghost on painting pictures? Jory:Ok let me see. **Looks into it.** Jory: It says to shoot the painting with a arrow when they appear. But we cant get too close to them. If we do. They'll dissaper into another paining. There are 3. Ben: I got that. **Ben see's a Red ghost painting and shoots it, does it again, 10 minutes later, does it again.** Ben:That's all of them. **They get to the bottem floor. They see a unlit torch there and they see the Red ghost.** **They get their weapons out.** Red Ghost: U dare challenge me? My name is Reggie. The oldest of the 4 sisters. But enough of that, the rules state that in this temple, when fighting a ghost, only one person is allowed, oh yeah, and his or her element must NOT be that same as mine. Mines Fire. Jory:That means that I can't battle. Reggie:Ok then, lets see. I Choose Alex. Jory:That's not fair, his element is Ice! Fire melts Ice! Reggie:I know its not fair, that's why I'm doing it, and I want this battle to be easier for me. Alex:OK then! Lets brawl! **Reggie spins around holding the flame, Spinning right at Alex.** Alex:AH! Defencer iceberg go! **Fires a giant Human Icicle to protect him, she burns through it like butter and hits Alex directly! Alex has a burn mark on his cheek.** Alex:AH! Jory:Don't give up! Alex:ok then…! ICE STAFF GO! **throws his staff in the air and hits it with Ice, giving it icicles on both tips with balls on the tips covered with hard icicles.** Reggie:Ha ha ha ha ah aha!

You cant expect to win with that. **She turns invisible.** Alex:Huh? Where'd she go? **See's her torch!** Alex:Got ya! **Shoots an ice beam at Reggie, covering her in snow.** Reggie:AH!!!!! **Alex glows.** Alex:What the- **The staff breaks and a dragon that's all ice and blue with wings and a tail (Like the usual dragons.) come out and speaks with Alex telepathicly.** Dragon:Alex, I am the God Of Ice, I was chosen to be your ultimate Partner. Now in order to use these powers, you must merge with me. Alex:Ok. Jory:WHAT IS THAT!?!?!??!?! Tails:THE HUGGEST MONSTER I'VE EVER SEEN! Alex:Now my dragon! Merge with me threw contact fusion! **they fuse together and Alex and the dragon glow very bright.** Link:I cant see! Reggie:Its FREZZING in here! **alex then appears with Wings, a Ice Sword of the rarest of Glacier ice in the world,(Its name is Neptures Sword,no its not a keyblade. Alex has not brown eyes, but blue eyes, then his head has a crown on it. With a snowflake on the front. And last but not least Alex has Unbreakable Armor. **Alex:Wow! I've never felt so much power in my entire life!!! Lets finish this Dragon! Ice Dragon:Right. **Alex grabs his sword and aims it at Reggie, he Fires the beam Nonstop at him. This kicks the Torch outta his hand and lights the torch next to the door. It lights.** Reggie:You have done well Alex Patten. Alex:How did you know my full name? **Transforms back into a human again, then suddenly, a necklace with a snowflake on it appears around his neck.** Reggie:Listen to me Alex, as long as you have that necklace, you can summon the Ice Dragon whenever you need him. Alex:That's fantas-Passes out Jory:Alex! **They run to him.** Tails:Uh oh. Reggie:I should give you all a warning, when you fight my sisters, you shall obtain spirits like the dragon Alex has, and they shall be as powerful as one another, but it has limits, if you use the Spirits that u get too long it could cause death, but there is a way to prevent it, the only reason that you have a risk of dieing is because of the Magic gauges you all obtained,just like Link obtained his you all have one also, but of course the magic meter is like your life. Its called a Magic Life. If that meter runs out then you die Automaticly. Link:So how do we prevent the magic from killing us? Reggie:Aparantly, u need Chataeu Romani, this magic milk can give you infinante Magic.plus it heals health also, but lets get to it. You can use your Powerful spirits all you like when you have infinite magic. But theres a Question in your head I may guess, "How do we get such a powerful milk?" Easy. As soon as you complete this temple go to Lon Lon Ranch. A Girl Named Malon should be there. Jory:Wait a sec, doesn't that name ring a bell? Reggie;How should I know? Now I have one last thing to tell u, the milk costs 200 ruppes. All:200!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?? Reggie:Yeah, but as you defeat my sisters you will get rupees. **Hands them a Purple Ruppe.** Reggie;Everytime you defeat one of us, the ghost that lost will fork up 50 rupees. So after you beat all of us, you'll have 200 rupees ready to go. Now I must add my soul to the torch. Goodbye. **She dissapers and goes into the flame, Lifting the Steel bars that blocks the door. And a treasure chest appears.** Jory:So the more ghosts we kill the more money we get for the Magic Milk. Alex;And she said that we would all get Spirits like my Dragon. Jory:Ok! Lets open that chest and go! **They open it and find a Small Key.** Jory:This may come in handy. **Puts it away!** Tails;Lets go to the next Ghost. **They walk through it and see the 3 pictures like last tome, put with a different Blue ghost on it.** Ben: I know what to do. **He does the same process as last time, and then the ghost appears.** Ghost:You dare to release me? Fool! You have no idea of how powerful I am! Jory:Yeah yeah so whats your name? Ghost:Blake. The Second of the Ghost sisters. And u know the rules when you fought my older sister Reggie. So I shall choose to fight mr. Jory Johnson, cause my element is water. Jory:Original, Water being to put out my flames! IM LIKE THE SON OF THE HUMAN TORCH! MY NICKNAME IS THE HUMAN TORCH .JR! but call me Jory! Blake:Fine! Lets go! **Charges a Chaos blast.** Jory:You got it! **Charges a Chaos Blast also!** Alex:Here we go! Jory:Chaos…..! Blake:Chaos…..! Both:BLAST! **Explosion.**

To be continued, thanks for Reading


	9. MOTH 9

_**The Meeting Of The Heroes Part 9**_

We last saw off with the fight of the blue ghost Blake, and Jory.

Blake:Chaos…..! Jory:Chaos…..! Tails:Here we go! Both:Blast! **Explosion!** **Jory jumps back and jumps in the air, he spins aiming at the ghost and pulls his staff out!** **Blake dodges and fires water bombs at Jory, Jory get hit by them and aches in pain out loud. **Jory:Ah! Blake:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You cannot defeat me! Jory:GRAH!** Jory throws his staff in the air and turns it into a Fire staff, then his Hair and fists light on fire. **Jory:YAH!!!!!!!!!! Ben:That Ghost's finished. Jory:Eats this H2O! **Jory charges up a Fire ball while Blake charges up a Water ball. They fire them both at eachother, they collide and create steam, weakening Jory because technacly, Steam is water so his flame start to go lower and lower with each passing second.** Jory:Cough! Cough! Cough! **Blake fires a Water bomb at Jory puttig his flames out and him on the ground!** Ben: I can't see anything! Tails:Is he okay/ Link: I don't know! **The mist clears away and they see Jory down but Blake still up.** Link:No way! Blake;Looks like I won, Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Link:That's not fair you put his flames out! Blake:Fine! I'll give him 5 minutes to get up, or he surrenders and you never pass here. Jory:Uh… how can I beat him???:With me. **Jory has a vision with his spirit.** Jory:Let me guess, you're my spirit right???:Yes, my name is Flame Emporer. I have come to help you defeat blake, but do not overuse my power. Jory:Alright. Flame Emperor:Then let us fuse. **Jory gets up.** Link:He got up! Ben:With 1 minute to spare too! Blake;Yah well he will never beat me! **Charges a Water ball. Jory however comes up in blue fire everywhere with ultimate unbreakable armor. **Jory:HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blake:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Jory:Hey ghost. Meet my Spirit! The Flame Emporer!!! HAH!!!! **Jory puts his arms down in a position and fires comes outta his hands and staff.** **Jory runs really fast in fire, Blake fires the water ball but turns into steam before it even reaches him. **Jory:ITS OVER! Blake:NO!!!!!!! **Jory fires a giant Fireball at blake dropping his Hp to zero.** **Alex wakes up.** Alex:You did it! Tails: I never doubted you for a second! **They run over to him.** **Jory is sweating.** Jory:HAH! HAH! MAN THAT'S HOT STUFF! **Jory gets a necklace around his neck with a picture of Fire on it.** Blake:Amazing, u defeated me? Well then, I guess I should share some info with you and 50 rupees. When you defeat the other 2 of my sisters, the Elevator may open, but when you face the boss inside, belive me, it will be a nightmare! Demyx:Seriously? Blake:Seriously, I think you might think of him as someone familier, along with the Sage Of The Forest. **He dissapers in flames.** Link:Who are they?! Blake:You'll find out. **He dissapers and a purple rupee appears on the spot of when he was dissapering.** **Jory gets it. **Jory:2 down 2 to go. **The spirit of the Blue ghost gets added to the blue fire that was just lit, the Bars on the door open.** Link:Lets go. **They run through the door and see someone blocking the way to the Next Ghost. He has wings, and a Red Sword, and he has a Huge shield that is twice his size, but to him, its as light as a Gameboy Advance SP.** ???:Ha ha ha ha! Have you come to try and kill the next ghost? You won't, cause you'll never get past me. Jory:Just who are you???:U might know me. **Takes his hood off.** All: (But Link);NO WAY! Link:Whats wrong? Jory:This is- ???:Glider if you please. And I happen to be on the hunt for 6 people. That means you! Jory:U wanna fight?! Bring it! Link:Hold on Jory, if we use too much energy we can't use our spirits! Jory:We'll be aware of that, after all only me and Alex have spirits,Just make sure that nothing happens to us k? All:RIGHT! **Jory and Alex threw their staffs in the air and fire at them with their based Elements. Tails turns into a Fox and gets the Fox Fire keyblade out, Ben Unexpectatly got his arrows out and they lit on fire turning them into Fire Arrows. Demyx got his Sitar out and began charging water. And last but not least, Link got his Master Sword out from his sheath and his Hylian shield from when he was a kid, he could now carry it on his arm.** Glider:Yawn! **Glider teleports to the air and kicks Jory then he teleports back and kicks Jory onto Alex!** Demyx:Jory,Alex! Lets get 'em! **All 4 of them run at glider but he flys really fast in the air and charges at Ben, Ben dodges and shoots fire arrows at his wings, Glider got scared of the Arrows hitting his wings and dodges them and hits ben in the face, sending him right to the wall!** Ben:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOF! **Get goes unconchious** Link:Ben! Guys! I got an idea, remember when you saw the fire arrows aiming at the wings, and he dodged them immidioutly? We gotta hit his wings so that he'll- **Glider grabs link and flys high in the air and throws him at the ground!** Demyx;Link! You ok? **Link gets up with some blood on his face and a scratch on his cheek.** Link:Yah I think so… Its time I put my element to the test. Glider:Its time to end this! **Glider puts his hands together and a ball of energy appears and gets a bit bigger each millisecond.** Glider:Glider Blast! **Fires the White beam from the air and its about to hit them! **Link: The Rarest berry of all in the forest of Kokiri! The berry of invincblity! Please protect my friends and Navi! **All of them gets a shield (Including the ones still alive) and the attack gets blocked.** Glider:WHAT!?!?!??!?! That's it! **Charges straite at Link and his invinciblity breaks, and so do all the others.** Link:No! that's it for you! **Link Borrows Bens Bow and Arrows and shoots them at Gliders wings, he falls to the ground Face first.** Gilder:GRAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've had it with you! **Jory wakes up and see's KingGlider's wings burned,and Ben and Alex knocked out.** Jory:What happened? Link:Nothing much, your just in time for the part of when we kick his butt! Glider:Not Exactly! Just try and hit me! Jory:We'd love to! **Jory shoots a bunch of fire at him, Tails fires a Beam from her mouth right at Glider,Link charges at him with his Master sword, Demyx Unleashes all the water he charged up and fires it all at Glider! they all hit him at once!** Glider:Not so fast! Go King's Sheild! **He Puts his Giant sheild infront of him and all the attacks got blocked, but a chuck of it got blown away.** Jory:He stopped all those attacks with just ONE SHEILD!? Glider:Yah, deal with it. I'll deal with you Bozos Later! **Dissapers and the Bars on the Door lifts up.** **Alex and Ben wake up.** Alex and ben:Wha- Jory:Talk Later. **They enter the room and see shattered puzzle pieces shaped like boulders, the picture on top is the next Ghost.** Jory: I guess we gotta put it together. **They do that and the Yellow ghost appears.** Yellow;Oh thank heavens, you got me outta there, oh that evil man! He just had to scatter me into 7 pieces just because I wouldn't turn evil. Hmph! Evil people and their Magic! Alex:Uh excuse me? We released you. Yellow:U did? That's good news, my name is Yellow-Tail (No he is not from Japan.) and I was a ghost at the time, but then P.G just had to split me up! I know what your thinking, that I have to fight you well your wrong. **Throws his torch at the torch beside the door, it lights the torch near the door and the bars move away from the Door.** Yellow-Tail:see? Now why would an Evil ghost do that? Now I got to do my job and keep this Torch fresh and keep you rich. **He dissapers into the flame and a Purple rupee appears below the spot of where she was standing.** Demyx:Uh….. Link:Just go with it man. **They enter the door and see that they are at the Torch room, three of the torches are lit, but 1 last one is not.** Jory: I don't get it, this is the same room from where we started, so how can the 4th ghost be here???:Because she is. Jory:Right! Because she- sheshesheshesheshe is!??!?! Whos there?!?! May:Me! The 4th ghost! A am the youngest amongst the 4 ghost sisters.my name is May! And I shall challenge Link to a fight! Link:Bring it! **Takes out the Master sword.** **May dissapers** Link:Huh!? **four more may's appear (one of them spins but he doesn't notice.** ) Link:Which one is real!? Ben:Just hit all of them! Link:K! **Link slashes 1 but it's a fake, he slshes another and its fake, he slashes the 3****rd**** one but its fake too, and then the Real ghosts shoots a purple beam at his stomach, weakening him.** Ben:Link! Link:Hah!hah!hah! I never expected that you would take such a cheap shot at me! **May laughs evily and dissapers, she reappears and has 4 of her again, this time Link notices that one of them span around.** Link:one of them Span! That could be the real one, but what else is there to try!? **Slashes the one that span and turns out to be the Purple one, the purple one lies on the ground, Paralyzed. Link slashes it 3 times and it turns good. Again.** May:Thank you young hero, may God help you on your guest to save hyrule. **May gives him a Necklace with his spirit and 50 rupees, she throws her torch at the torch near the elevator, and dissapers herself into the Torch to keep it pure.** **The Elevator finally opens up.** Link:Whats this? **Tails and ben get it too.** Jory:Good, now you each got spirits. Talk to them later, we gotta a boss to kill. All:Right! **They go into the elevator and get taken down to the door.** Link: I knew that this key would come in handy. **He opens the lock and they go in, they see 8 pictures surrounding the Circle Shaped arena.** **They walk in and the spikes go up, then Ganon appears.** Link:Ganondorf?! Ganondorf:Not really, ha ha ha ha haaaaa! **Takes off his mask to reveal a skull face and a staff.** Phantom Ganon:Ha! **Jumps into a picture.** Phantom:Blue-skadoo, we can too. LOL! Jory:That's Phantom Ganon, the Evil Ghost that comes from between Worlds! Ben:How'd he jump into the picture!? **He sees 2 of them running at them** Ben:2 of them!?! **1 turns back and the other comes out and hits them all with lightning! **All:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link: watch out for the real one, he'll come outta the portal. **Ben watches the paintings and sees 2 Phantom Ganons come out, 1 leaves behind the other comes, he shoots the oen that real and his horse gets destroyed, he is now hovering in the air**.** He launches a Lightning ball at Jory and he gets Electricuted. **Jory: AHH!!!!! Ben:Jory! Link:There must be some we can beat him. **While Link thinks of a plan, Demyx fires a water bomb but Phantom Deflects it right back at jory weakening him, Alex fires ice arrows at him but Phantom redirects them at demyx and Ben shoots him with his arrows but he blocks them and shoots him with lightning, Tails jumps and Tackles Phantom but he electrocutes Tails paralyzing her Temporarory. Suddenly, all their necklaces glow** Jory,Tails,Alex,ben,and Link:Whats happening? **All their spirits appear, Bens spirit is a Monach with golden armor and 2 blades on his arms with Giant musles, Tails's Spirit is the Nine-Tailed fox, with 9 tails and a huge body. And Link's spirit is the Deku tree, he misses him so much so hey? Why not take the deku trees soul and turn him into a spirit?** They all appear and merge together to create a star fit for 5 people to stand in each with the representing color, Orange for The 9-tailed Fox (Tails), Red for the Flame Emporer (Jory), Green for the Deku tree,(Link) Brown for the Earth Monarch (Ben) and Light blue for the Ice Dragon (Alex). Jory: if this is an attack then lets do this! I use the ultimate attack! _**FIVE STAR TWILIGHT!!!!!! **_GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! **They step on their spaces and a star with each of the 5 colors appears and fires at Phantm Ganon really hard, knocking him down!!!!!!!!** Phantom Ganon:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **He dissapers and a portal is made, and so is an Heart container.** Link:We did It! Jory: I know! Get the Heart container! **They all grab it and get their health restored, they walk into the portal and fly over to the Sacred Realm, the green spot glows and the Sage of Forest appears.** Link:NO WAY IT CANT BE!!! Saria:Yep, im the sage of the forest. Since you have released me I shall give you my power. **Hands Link the Forest medallion.** Link:thanks. Saria:No prob, now go save the world. Link:Ok! **Saria transports them to the real world outside the Kokiri forest.** Ben:1 sage down, 4 to go. Link: I can't belive that she is the sage, that means that I'm friends with a very important person! Jory: Alright! To the Fire sage!

To be continued!

Thank you-a so much for-a reading my-a story


	10. MOTH 10

_**Meeting of the Heroes part 10- The Assassin arrives.**_

A guy in black walks down a path with a hat and a Dagger. He sences something and hits a bush with a arrow. Glider:YOW! **Drops down in pain.** Glider:Hey whats the big idea???:I senced an enemy, but you look too weak to be one. I give you a D-. Glider;Just who do you think your talking to?! Im Glider, most popular thief around???:Well I'm an Assassin. My Name is Charlie. Glider:for real!? THE Charlie? You are the most popular bad guy around! I'd love to be a part of your clan! Charlie:You are too weak for me. **Glider falls anime style.** Charlie:But I'll make you a deal, if you defeat me in battle, I'll let you join me, and in addition, I'll give you this. **Charlie shows Glider a Purple Gem** Glider:Whats this? Charlie: A dark gem, it makes all the Chaos Emeralds look like a joke. Glider:Wow… Charlie:Buts that's only if you beat me. Glider:Bring it! **Glider takes his wings out and his Dragons blade, Charlies takes his Chaos sword out.** **Glider fires a Blast at Charlie but then he makes Chaos clones of himself and he hits one of them and takes 30 damege.** Glider:AH! But how did I hurt myself? Charlie:Its my Chaos clone of course, if you hit it, the resulting damege is dealt to you as a recoil. Glider:ERGH! **Flys down there and hits Assassin mutiple times but them all gets blocked and he throws 3 arrrows at him**. Glider:AH! Ergh. You ARE strong. Charlie:Oh please these are just my beginner moves, you would die in comparison to my Expert moves. Glider:Wow. Charlie:DIE! **Charlie teleports really fast to behind glider and takes his wings off and slashes his back 15 times with his sword and then teleports infront of him and kicks his face sending him to a wall in less than 30 seconds.** Gilder:Ergh… How do I beat him? He's nothing like anyone I've ever faced before. You may think that you're the greatest but your gonnna have to be tired sooner or later! Charlie: I doubt it! You are the most pathetic Oppenent I have ever faced! Glider:Well at least I almost defeated Link and his friends! Charlie:Wait! Did you say "Link?" Gilder:Yah, I almost killed them in the forest temple, but they did a move that was completely heart stopping, Five Star Twilight. Do you know him? Charlie:Well I do, 1 time I sent Shadow Link to go after him but then he somehow managed to kill him, and now I want revenge! Glider:so… will you go after him? Charlie:For the right cost, 1,000,000 ruppes, to kill young Link and some buddies I need a lot of money. Glider:No prob, im a thief myself, I have a Rainbow Ruppe! **Pulls the Multi colored ruppe out.** Its worth a million ruppes. Good enough? Charlie:impressive, but where are those pathetic fools then? **Takes it.** **Glider looks on his watch/map/weakness scanner/gameboy advance sp/movie player.** Glider:Its says that they are headed due north to Kakariko Village. Charlie:Exellent! We attack right now! **Charlie Hands Glider the Dark Gem and they teleport infront of the Kakariko Village waiting for them for an hour.** **They walk up and notice Glider and someone else.** All:Glider! Jory:I guess we get to kick your butt again! **Jory notices someone next to him.** Jory:Hey mister, you might wanna leave, this could get rough. Glider:Why would he leave when he is- Charlie:Glider's Sensei! Jory:Who are you? Charlie:The name's Charlie, pro expert in asassinating and stealing at your service. Tails:Doesn't matter, combine we can take you out, just like we did with Glider, I bet this guy is even weaker than Glider. **Charlies hair goes on fire (Purple fire) and he gets mad.** Tails:Right, maybe not. Glider: Im gonna enhance my power with THIS! **Glider pulls out the Dark gem **Tails and all:NOT THAT! Glider:Yes you fools! THAT! **Enhances its power.** Glider:RAH!!!!!!!!!!!! **You know how Goku gets that weird energy circle around him when he goes Super Seien? Well Glider is like that, but its Dark, his sword turns dark and his Pupils are purple, and his shield is turned into armor and equipped onto his chest. And his wings are Very Dark as well.** Glider:SAY HELLO TO THE NEW ME! KINGGLIDER!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link:Be prepared guys! My sences say that his energy readings are of the chart now! **Jory and alex get their staffs out and turn them into Fire and Ice staff.** **Tails turns into a Fox and gets the Fox Fire Keyblade, ben gets his Fire arrows out, and Link gets his master sword out while KingGlider pulls his Dark Dragons sword out! **KingGilder:I'LL CRUSH YOU! Information:Defeat KingGlider! **Link and friends thrash onto KingGlider but he teleports and goes up to an altitude of 245 and drops down.** Tails;Whoa! KingGlider:METEOR CRUSHES BABY DINOSAURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All:Get outta here!!! **They all move outta the way but they don't escape from the explosion sending them back and somehow leaveing KingGlider untouched.** **They all are on the ground with scratches they get up and ache a little.** All:Ugh…. KingGlider:WHATS THE MATTER? I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO KICK MY BUTT NOT GET YOURS KICKED! Link:Ugh… just wait… **Link gets up but aches a little.** Jory: You can't beat us. Take this! **Fires 10 fireballs at KingGlider while Alex fires iceballs, Tails fires a beam from her mouth, and ben shoots his fire arrows at KingGlider. KingGlider takes in the way of the blast and doesn't get scratched at all.** Alex:No way! He wasn't even touched. **Glider teleports reallys fast behind Jory ansd kicks him and does it again and repeats it 10 times. **Jory:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Crashes to the ground and gets up with blood going down his chin.** Jory:its gonna take more then that to beat us! Guys! Its time for_**FIVE STAR TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_KingGlider;this should be interesting. Chalie:Seeing as you have this under control I'm gonna go back to my base. **Teleports back to the base.** Jory:FIRE!!! **They fire the Rainbow Colored Star at KingGlider.** KingGlider:DARK GLIDER BLAST!!!!!! **Charges a darkBlast and fires it at the star, the 2 colilide and smoke appears everywhere. ** Tails:Where did he go? **KingGlider pops outta the smoke moving fast and hits Tails in the fce to a wall with his Giant sword!** Tails:AH!!!!!! Oof! **Goes unconchous.** Ben:Tails! **Ben shoots Multiple fire arrows at KingGlider but he teleports away from them and gets behind ben, he grabs him and throws him 50 feet!** Ben:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Ben goes unconchious also with blood on his hand.** Link:Ben! Jory:We're losing people one by one! He's too strong with that emerald how can we beat him? Its as if he knows our every weakness! KingGlider:That's because I do, my watch is a weakness detector, which tells me your very weaknesses. Jory:Die! **They all charge at him but he teleports behind jory and throws him at Alex, which then he throws alex on to Link and they collide with Ben and tails, all of them (But Link and Alex) knocked out.** KingGlider:You are going to die!!! **Charges a Gilder blast but then he gets hit by water, its shows Demyx on his sitar surfing in the air.** Demyx:Dance water Dance! **He fires water bubbles at KingGlider sending him back but he fights back with a Dark blast,making an explosion.** Demyx:Your mine! Dance Water Dance! KingGlider:Gilder Blast! **They both charge up.** Both:Fire!!!!!!! **They both fire their blasts at each other and they collide, they fight each other with they're weapons and demyx's weapons gets knocked outta his hand and he flys back onto everyone else.** Demyx:Ah! Sorry guys, I tried my best. Jory:Its alright, at least we went out with a Bang. Demyx:Yah, this is probably the end. **KingGlider charges a Gilder blast and fires it.** KingGlider:YOU LOSE???:Not Quite! **A weird animal appears and fires thunder outta its body onto the blast, they both get cancelled.** KingGlider:WHAT!? WHO STOPPED MY RAMAGE???:Us! **The smoke clears and shows 2 Pickus and 1 pikachu powering up.** Pikachu:You guys better get outta here, we'll hold Glider off. Jory:You sure? Picku:Of course we're sure, now go! Link:Ok! **They grab their friends and run into the village for safety.** KingGlider:You start to annoy me! **He charges at Pickachu and the 2 Pichus with his sword, they shoots thunder at hima nd dissaper, they get on his back and shoots lightning at his watch, overloading it a lot!** KingGlider:My Watch! You'll pay for that! UNGUARD! **He fighst with the pickachu and pichu's, he fires Gilder Blastes at them and they use agility to dodge them all, they all use skull bash n him sending him flying.** KingGlider:if those 6 couldn't beat me, what makes you think that u 3 could? Pickachu:Cause we have the power of teamwork! You however work alone! Leave those poor people alone you nutcase! KingGlider:Shut the heck up! **He flys at them and they throw jigglypuff at him, she sings a song and puts him on the ground with his hands over his head.** KingGlider:What have I done? Why was I turned evil I the first place? **Grabs the Dark Gem and crushes it, turning him back to normal.** Glider:my name isn't really Glider, thanks to you I found the name I have been longing for, for centeries. Auron. **Turns into KH2 Auron, you can find out what he looks like on yahoo.** Auron: I must go kill the man responsible for my behavior, Assassin. First I'll kill him, then I'll kill Ganon. Pickachu:Good luck. Pichu's:We hope you do good, we'll tell them that you changed. Auron:That would be nice to do. **They run to Kakariko Village.** Auron:Assasin.Ganondorf. your dead. **Teleports to Assassin's Lair and slams the door open.** Asassin:Did you lose? Auron:No. but your about to? Charlie:Lets answer this right. Did you kill them or not. Auron:No, they didn't die, nether did I. But you will. **Pulls out Giant sword while Charlie pulls out the Chaos blade.** Charlie;Really? And hows that? Auron:Cause this is my story, and your not part of it. Charlie:RAWR!!!!!!!! **They both ram into each other.** Jory:Whew, that was close! **Tails,ben, and Link wake up.** Link:Did we win? Jory: I don't exactly know how to put this. I guess it was a draw. But we're gonna have to train REALLY hard to beat KingGlider. Pickachu:You don't have to! **They run up to Jory and his friends.** Pichu #1:KingGlider turned good. When we made Jigglypuff sing a song to him…he turned into a guy called auron, and went to face off against his Evil Sensei,Charlie. Alex:Well that's good news. Pickachu:Oh yeah, and Demyx has to go back to Sheik now along with us, Sheik needs someone to guard the scared realm for a bit. Demyx:K. see ya guys. **Dissapers.** **Pichu's and Pickachu dissapers.** Jory:Ok on to the fire temple!

To be continued

Thansks for reading.


	11. MOTH 11

_**The Meeting Of The Heroes Part 11**_

**Shows Auron and Assassin fighting in a sky battle, Auron hits Assassin when Assassin fires a dark ray from his chaos blade, the two kept colliding and kept the battle goin for quite sometime. Meanwhile Link and friends had already found the key and were about to enter. **Link:This is it. **They enter the Fire temple and stand on a platform, a voice is heard as from nowhere.** ???:May the element of Fire come forward? Jory:Yes. **Jory steps on the platform and an invisible wall appears behind him, preventing his friends from helping.** Ben:No! **Ben and Tails shoot at it but it stays there.** Jory:Ok, mysterious voice, who am I facing? **they all hear a dragon roar and they see a Dragon covered in fire with firey hair!** Jory:HolyBeep! Ben:HolyBeep on aBeep sandwich withBeep on the side! _The Lava dragon-Volgava._ Jory:Fire up! **Turns into fire man.** **The dragon dissapers into a hole.** Jory: I got it. **Jory gets the Megaton hammer out.** **The dragon appears and Jory hits it on the head with the Hammer! Wham!** **Jory slashes the dragon a few times and it goes into the Lava hole again.** Volgava:rawr!!!!!!! **he flys outta the hole and shoots fire at him, he gets burned by it but is not badly damaged cause he is fire also.** Jory:Ha! You think that you can kill me with my own element? **The dragon flys up in the air and knocks a bunch of Stalagtites(I don't know if its Stalagmites, or Stalagtites.) onto Jory.** Jory:Oh crap! **Jory runs away from them.** Tails:Come on guys! Break that Wall! **Alex bangs his staff against the Force Field.** Alex:Ergh, we can't its too powerful! **Jory gets hit in the head by the stalagmite and he gets knocked out.** Jory:……………….. Tails:Jory! Let us in! let us in! Alex:My big Buddy! **Alex keeps freezing the force field, the dragon gets on top of Jory with his claws next to his sides and his head over Jory's.** Volgava:RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Before Volgava fires at Jory, a red and green fireball's hit volgava making her head turn.** Tails:Are those guys who I think they are?! Alex: I think that they are… Both:_**The Super Mario Brothers!!! **_Mario:Luigi, look its-a giant dragon. Luigi:look, there's a guy down thrre andpeople trying to get past a force field-a. **Mario snaps his fingers.** Mario:Lets help'em out. Luigi:Okey Dokey. **Mario and luigi get a star and start to glow rainbow.** Alex:It's the Mario bros! _Do do do do do do do do,do do do do do do do etc._ Volgava:Rawr!!!!! **He blows fire at the Mario bros but they stay unharmed.** Mario:AH, luigi, did you see that pitiful excuse for an attack? Luigi:Sure-a did Mario, sure-a did. **Their invincibility wears off. They charges up their fire balls and shoot them at Volgava, Volgava burns up and a heart container arrives, plus a Portal. The Force field gets destroyed and they immedioutly go and run to Jory. **All:Jory! Alex:you ok? Mario:This looks like a job for… **Mario eats a pill and gets doctors clothes.** Mario:Dr.Mario! **Mario uses his stepascohpe to check his heartbeat.** Dr.Mario:Its-a alright-a, your frined-a just got overburned when he used his powers-a. Tails:So he's gonna be fine? Luigi:According to Mario,yes. Tails;Man that was close, I don't know how to thank you guys. Luigi:No problemo, we came as soon as we saw your fight on tv. Tails;Whats the program? Luigi:Evil Fights Corp. Mario:now that our job is done we must go eat pasta! Luigi:To the pasta we go-a! Tails:Wait! **Tails runs up to Dr.Mario** Tails:How long will he be out like this? Mario:Until the next episode I guess. Oh yeah, that reminds me. **Mario and luigi gives them 1 star each and 1 feather each.** Luigi:This'll help you in the next chapter-a, come on Mario, lets go home. Mario and luigi get a feather and get out. **Tails gets the ehart container and goes into the portal. They arrive in the Scared Realm and see Dragunia as the Fire Sage. Dragunia:Hey Sworn Bro. Looks like you released me, so as a thank you, I shall give you my power. Dragunia gives Link the Fire Medallion. Link:Thanks. Dragunia:This portal will take you to the next episode. I shall see u later.** Tails;Next episode! Hero we come! **Later** Auron:Hah…Hah…Hah… Assassin:Now is the time of when you D-I-E! **Assassin fires a dark ball at auron and he dissapers and his sword is left behind.** Assassin:Link, your next.

To be continued. Sorry about all the dots, I don't know what I did.


	12. MOTH 12

_**Meeting of the Heroes part 12- Kyushu Arrives!**_

Jory:Man! The Last chapter almost killed me! Who saved me? Tails:The Super Mario bros. Jory:Whats are they doing here? Tails;Dunno. Jory:Well, it says on my inproved watch to go to the zoras domain and find the water temple. Link:Lets go! **They are about to enter when a strange man appears with red hair and 2 blades in each hand with a yellow cloak on. **Tails:KYUSHU! Kyushu;Yes, yes, me. Jory:Who is this guy tails? Tails:He's the one that killed my mom and dad! Kyushu:yes… after they had born you, I was your very older cousin at the time, so 3 months later, your parents were gonna get you some milk, when I stepped in with my ninja skills and put the Fox pill in your bottle, it dissolved 2 seconds later, and your powers were given. Then when you were 3, I killed your Mom, I was laughing when I saw the look on your face! Hah ha ha!!!! Then when you were 6, I killed your dad, and you never knew that it was me! I told the news that they were both in the bank getting money when suddenly a bomb exploded, I can't belive that those idiots belived me! With nowhere else to turn, you went running to me, so I trained you, I trained you to become evil, but you refused,so I gave up and dissapered for a long time. So you trained yourself. And here you are now as a young woman. Tails:SHUT UP! **Tails has tears coming from her eyes on to the floor.** Kyushu:Whats wrong? Are you gonna cry you little dog? Tails:Never call me that! **NEVER!!!!!** Kyushu:What are you gonna do about it? Kill me? As if that'll ever happen. **Tails turns full fox and gets her Fox Fire keyblade out.** Jory:We'll help too! Tails:Jory! All of you! Stay back, this is my fight! And my fight alone! Jory:What your crazy! You cant kill him on your own! Tails:Oh, so you don't belive in me huh? Thanks a lot! **Tails and Kyushu bang swords!** Jory:But Tails- **Jory is about to run and help her but Link holds him back.** Link:- this is her fight, she needs to accomplish something that's been hurting her for several years now. Even before we met her. Jory:ergh fine… Ben:Go tails! Alex:I'll draw a flag that's says "Go Team Tails" on it! **Alex gets drawing, and everyone gets a anime sweat mark.** All:O…….k……………

**Tails and Kyushu jumps up in the air and swordfight, tails fires a beam from her mouth but Kyushu absorbs it with a mirror shield and bounces It back to tails, causeing pain to her.** Tails:AH! **Tail falls to the ground but quickly gets back up and tackles Kyushu, Kyushu throws his 2 swords at tails but she dodges them easily.** Tails:Is that the best you got? Kyushu:You'd wish it was! **The swords come outta the wall with red on the sides and start to attack Tails, but tails quickly blocks with her Keyblade as fast as she could. **Kyushu:Look, no hands! Tails:Ergh! Jory:NOW should we help her? Link:She can do it. **Tails ducks under the swords and grabs them and then throws them at Kyushu, Kyushu grabs them and transforms both the sabers into a Sludge Hammer. **Kyushu:Ha ha ha! Tails:Oh, you have got to be kidding me! **Kyushu Starts to slam the hammer at tails but she dodges quickly, he spins around and then lets go, sending the sludge hammer right at Tails. Tails gets ht in the stomach and blood comes outta her mouth, she hold her stomach in pain while Kyushu turns his Hammer into a Biggoron's Sword.** Tails:I'll… kill… you…! Kyushu:I don't think that your in any condition to do that. Time to finish you off! **He runs up and slashes Tails with his Sword, then he turns then into Spiky Qauntlets. And punches Tails under the Jaw bone, sending her to the ground!** Tails:Hah…hah…. Hah… **Some blood comes outta her chin.** Kyushu:This is the end! **Kyushu is about to hit Tails with all he's got but then she grabs both punches and pushes him back! Then she Rips of her right sleeve and reveals that she has a metal arm, and she turns into the 9-Tailed-fox and roars!** Kyushu:No! this is impossible! Tails:I'll kill you! Jory:Whoa, I never knew that tails was an Aclemist! Tails:DIE!!! **Tails fire's a Giant flame from her mouth but Kyushu reflects with the mirror shield, but the fire blast is so strong that it breaks and he dies!** Kyushu:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Tails turns back into a human and lies down in unconchisnous.** Tails;Ugh… All:Tails! **They all run up to Tails quickly!** Link:Get her on my back! We have to take her to the Zora's domain to heal her! Alex:Ok! **They get her on Link's back and they run to the waterfall, some of it gets in Ben's eye and he notices something.** Ben:That's weird, this water is A LOT colder than the water we felt last time we were here. Link:Who cares? Tails is hurt bad! **Jory gives Link the Ocarina Of Time, Link takes it and Sings Zelda's Lullaby. , …** **The waterfall opens and they enter, they have their eyes wide open when they see what happened.** Jory:Oh! My! GOD! Link:What happened to this place! Its… Its…

**Meanwhile at Ganons Lair.**

Ganondorf:Kyushu! You have Failed me! Kyushu:Sir please understand! The Fox girl is powerful! Ganondorf:Because of you I might add! Take him away Moblins! **The moblins drag him away while he keeps shouting out "You can't do this to me!" or "I hope you die!"** Ganondorf:Ugh, how will I ever be able to kill them if she has the spirit of the 9-Tailed-Fox!? Hmm… **Snaps fingers.** I got it! I'll confuse her! Moblin #1:And how will we do that? Ganondorf:Simple, the Water Temple. They are heading there, and THAT'S the most confusing temple alive! So I'll just hide one of my bosses there, and she'll be so confused that she wont be able to remember her powers! Clever eh? Moblin #2:Yes, very clever master Ganondorf. But which boss shall we send? Ganondorf:Hmm…… Send in Morpha! Moblin #2:Yes sir! **Moblin #2 goes to let Morpha invade the Lake Hylia Water Temple.** Ganondorf:Moblin! Moblin #1:Yes sir? Ganondorf:Give me a Drink of that new hip soda! Moblin #1:And what soda would that be sir? Ganondorf:You mean that you've never heard of Coka Cola Zero? Moblin #1:No sir. Ganondorf:Its in the fridge! Go get it! Moblin #1:Yes sir! **He starts running off to the Fridge to get the Coke.** Ganondorf:You cannot stop me you mortal fools! Whatever game your playing I shall beat you at!

To Be Continued

How was that!? Did you like it? ('Specially Tails) I thought of it in my dreams! Thank god for Dream Catchers!


	13. MOTH 13

_**The Meeting of the Heroes part 13, planet in danger.**_

Link: I see the entrance to the water temple over there! Jory:lets go! Tails:Wait! Look over there! **They see a warp portal on the ground.** Jory:What is it? Tails:A sinkhole? Jory:Sink holes don't glow purple and white. This is different, I say we check it out. Ben:But what about the water temple? Alex:Dude Zelda waited 7 years for us to rescue her, Im sure that she can wait a bit longer. Ben:Fine. Lets go in. **They go in and pop out as 12 year old kids again.** Jory:What the heck? I'm A kid again? All:Us too. Jory:Whoa….. Ben:Whoa….. Alex and Tails:whoa….. Young Link:Whats with all the "Whoa…"ing? Tails:We're at NASA head quarters. Link:What? Jory:Explain later, lets check this place out. **They walk around.** Jory:We're outta the game world. And we turned back into kids? Ben:probably cause were only 12 here, and 19 in there when we pulled that sword out. **The microphone turns on.** ???:Hello? Hello? Is this contraption on? Uh right. Attention all space cadets, your flight in rocket Diamond is cancelled, please exit the ship for briefing. That is all. Jory:WHAT? They NEVER cancel a flight! Ben:And doesn't that voice sound familier? All:Hmmm…. AH! ITS GANONDORF! Jory:He must've created that portal! **Ganondorf boards the Rocket with some of his moblins. A guys checks him out and lets him in the ship, then he looks at the moblins.** Inspector:Dude… awesome Costumes. Moblin:Costume? This ain't a costume, this is R- **Ganondorf covers his mouth** Ganondorf:-Really great! Yah! He-he! moblin! Hush up or we'll get exposed Moblin:sorry. **They enter the ship.** **A moblin enters the Microphone room.** Moblin:Attention due to change of plans,Rocket code Name The Diamond is now permissioned to launch. Everyone! Count down! All:10! 9!8!7!6!5-!Jory:We gotta stop that ship! **They try and run up to the bordaing place but before they could get to the first step he blasted off.** Jory:well… I don't know what ganons up too… but ones thing is for sure, it has something to do with this indestructible rope that's sticking chained to the planets ground. **Suddenly the whole place shakes a lot.** **Everyone falls over** All;Whoa!!!!!! Oof! Jory:WHAT THE #?$!# WAS THAT?! Ben: I dunno, but why is the light getting dimmer? Jory:Dude… We're moving. Ben:OMG! Alex:Lets go check it out. **They all get on their flyboards and fly up to where the line follows.** **They see the ship that launched (Ganondorfs in it) is pulling the Earth across the galaxy.** Jory:Whoa, that ship is strong enough to pull our Planet?! We gotta destroy that rocket? Ben:Why? What could he do with a giant planet. Jory: I know what, according to my watch, he's gonna pull us strait into the Evil Planet. Alex:Whats that? Tails:It's a new planet that Opened up. It turns anyone that touches it evil, and he's gonna smash our planet into that one to make himself an evil army! Jory:Crap! We gotta destroy that ship! Ganondorf:Go ahead and try. **Ganondorf appears on a screen on a ship.** Ganondorf:Tis place can't be entered by mere magic, and plus it has diamond/Steel armor on it, so its pretty much unbreakable, the only way to get in is to get in threw the door, but the only way to do that is to enter the right passcode, but I won't tell u what that code is. HA HA HA HA!!!! Tails:Shut up already! **She smashes the screen with her keyblade. **Ben:I saw this movie once when I was just 3 years old, it was a movie about Rolie pole Olie, Gloomius Maximus tried to pull the whole pole plaent into the Galaxy of Gloom. Alex:How'd they fight back? Ben:Well they got a bunch of rockets and pulled the planet back to where it came. But we can't do that in real life? Jory: Or can we? hmm……Snaps fingers I got it!but this plan needs to work. We need help. And help from other game worlds. We need their ships to help us pull our planet back to the spot it was mean't to go. Alex: I get it, like Stafox, and Captain falcon.Like in the movie! Jory:Now your catching on! Ok me,Alex,and ben will stay here and plug our ropes on to the planets surface, once then, we'll try and buy some time. Link and Tails, you go get help. Tails:Right! Jory:Ok! Guys lets move! And Tails,Link. No matter what, Everyone needs to pitch in to help. Link:Right!**The 3 boys plug their flyboards on the earths surface and fly as up as they can and set their boards to full power. The planet immedioutly stops.** Ganondorf:WHATS HOLDING OUR SHIP!? **Ganondorf pushes a moblin outta the way and looks threw his 'Scope. He see's the 3 kids pulling the planet.** Ganondorf:So their trying to copy cat me eh? Well lets have at it then?! More power! **The ship suddenly goes faster and the planet gets pulled along with the 3 heroes.** All:NO! Jory:his ship is sure power paked! Link:Lets go! Tails:Right. Jory:Lets go to Mario at Rainbow Ccruise, he has a ship with Wings. Tails:Good idea. **They fly to the mushroom kingdom.**Jory:Come on guys! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! All:ERGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Laters. **They arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom. Tails Sniffs something.** Tails:I smell… Pasta… and meat sauce…. And butter. Its them alright. **Mario and Luigi jumps to them.** Mario:Hey look-a its-a Link and Tails. I hear about ou guys in the hylian newspaper! Luigi:What are you guys doin here? Link:Well, you see, our planet is getting pulled by a ship that Ganondorf stole from NASA, and he's gonna smash our planet into the Evil planet, the one with the skull and crossbones. Mario:And?….. Tails:If that happens all the people in our world will be evil, and Ganondorf will be ruler of all of them,the first thing their gonna do is tear up your existence files. Meaning that you'll never exist. Both:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luigi:We cant let him make them forget the SUPER MARIO BROS.! What can we do to help? Tails:Well we need a powerful ship. Mario:Say no more, I have a Rainbow cruiser that's perfect for the job. It can fly! Link:Perfect! Bring that ship and enter that ship with you guys in it though a portal, once in the portal, it'll take you to where my 3 friends are, you can help them out from there until I get more reinforcements. Mario:Okey Doky! **Mario and Luigi get the Rainbow cruiser and fly threw that portal.** Mario:Real world-a! Here I come-a! Jory: I hope the others are alright.Meanwhile Ganondorf:Why don't you guys give in!? I'm gonna win anyways! Jory:We never give up cause we fight to the bitter end!!!Ben and Alex:YAH! Ganondorf:Cute. **Ganondorf looks behind the 3 boys and notices that Young Link and Tails are missing.** Ganondorf:Say, where are those 2 other fools? Jory:Ergh! Like we'd tell u! Alex:Yah! We'd never tell u that Young Link and Tails are going to get help so that we can pull the planet back to where it came from! **Ben and Jory both smack Alex's Head.** Both:ALEX! Ganondorf:So they want to get reinforcements eh? Moblin! Moblin:Yes sir? Ganondorf:Send in Shadow Link to kill Kirby, I sence that they are headed to Dreamland! Moblin:Yes sir! **He fires a pod that contains SL in it. It goes Right past Young Link and Tails.** Link:What was that!? Tails:Look like Ganon caught on. Link:But how?! **Jory appears on Link's screen.** Jory:Because Alex blabbed it out. Link:That does make sence, Alex is the "bigmouth" in the group. Alex:AM NOT! **The screen closes on Link's watch**. Tails:Lets go kick some Shadow Link Can! **They fly to Dreamland also.** **They land and see metaknight and Kirby Knocked out.** SL: This is all that dreamland has to offer?! Link:nope! You still gotta deal with us! **They go in front of Kirby and Metaknight.** SL: Fine! This is gonna be interesting! **Tails fires a beam from her mouth but SL dodges and grabs Young Link. He throws Young Link onto Tails. They collide and quickly get up. SL swordfights with Young Link, Young Link does the Spin attack but SL jumps and does the Jump attack, Young Link Locks on to him and does the Perry attack, which succeeds. SL crys in pain and then dissapers behind Tails, Tails dissapers behind Young Link before SL could kill her. Young Link and Tails both pull out their blades and slash SL, SL dissapers. Tails turns back into a human.** **They wake up Kirby and Metaknight.** Metaknight:You have saved me and Kirby from a total death! Kirby:Yah! Metaknight:What could we do to repay you for your depths? Tails:Well u see, our planet is being pulled by a ship that was stolen from NASA called the Diamond, Ganondorf's pulling it. Metaknight:Where's he Taking it? Link:We have found out that He is pulling it to the Evil planet. Both:THE EVIL PLANET!?!?!!?!?!? Kirby:That's the most evil planet alive! More evil than King Dededee! Tails:He's gonna smash it into the evil planet sothat everyone will become evil! They will kill any sign of good guy life? Say your existence files. If those are torn up, you'll never exist. Both:NO!!!! Metaknight:How can we help?! Link:We need powerful ships, Ships that can help us pull our planet back to where it came. Metaknight:I have my ship fromm Kirby the Movie. Very powerful. Kirby:I have my Warpstar from Kirby Airide. Link:Both perfect! Just take your ships to the nearbt portal and go into space, once in space find my planet, its sorta green and blue with white clouds. Both:Got it! **They both get their ships and go to them.**Meanwhile. Jory: I can't pull any harder! **Mario and Luigi arrive.** Jory:Mario! Ben:Luigi! Alex:The Rainbow Cruise! Mario:Did somebody need help? Jory:Yah! **Mario attaches his ship to the planet and the 3 boys attach their boards to the ship. They start goin their way.** All:YAY!!! YAHOO!!!! Ganondorf:WHAT!? They got Mario to help eh?! Well that doesn't compare to the power of MY Ship! More power!!!!! **It starts goin Ganondorfs way. **Jory:NO! we were so close! Moblin: Sir our readings indicate that Link and Tails are off to Brinstar. Ganondorf:Then we'll send Bowser to Brinstar then! But with a little modification. **Ganondorf inserts the Giga chip inside Bowsers pod and he slowly starts to glow, Ganondorf fires his pod strait to Brinstar.** Jory: I hope the guys can manage.Meanwhile Link: I say we go to Samus, She has a ship that we could use. Tails:Where's she? Link:Brinstar. Tails:Then brinstar we go! **They head off to Brinstar. They land**. Link:Dang is it hot in here or what!? Tails;I'm a Fire Fox, so I'm used to the heat. Link:Oh yeah I forgot! I had my Goron tunic! **Link puts on his Red tunic, he cut it a few days ago so it fits his size. They run over to where Samus is and they see her owning Bowser.** Link:Yo Samus! Samus:Hey guys! Gimme a sec I'm kinda busy. She fires a charged up blast right at Bowser and Bowse falls off a cliff. Samus:U were saying? Link:We were wondering if you had a ship. Samus:Yeah, my starship at least, why? Tails:Ganondorf's gonna pull our planet and smack it into the evil planet, everybody will turn evil if that succeeds! Samus:How is he pulling your planet? With his bare hands? Link:No. He stole a ship from NASA andattached his ship to the planet, so now he can pull it. Our solution was to get as many ships from other game worlds as we could to help us pull our planet back to where it came from. Will u help? Samus:of course! What would friend would I be if I said no? **They were about to leave when Tails suddenly collapsed to the ground.** Jory:Tails! You ok!? Tails: I sence a Strong energy coming from behind us! **They turn around and see bowser floating.** Samus:But I killed him! Link:Looks like we gotta finish the Job. Bowser:Well this time won't be easy! **He gets shot by lightning. He starts to get bigger,his muscles get bigger also, his spikes become longer,His face gets uglier, and his hair gets longer.** Bowser:SAY HELLO TO THE NEW ME! GIGA BOWSER! Samus:Hello, and Goodbye! Link:That's not Bowser. Tails:Wha? Jory:That's not the real bowser, that's only his dark side. Remember when Jory said that " Evveryone needs to pitch in?" Tails:Yah, well Bowser has a Koopa Airship that we could use to help us pull our planet. Tails:I get it! Samus:Lets brawl G.Bowser!**Samus charges up a blast and fires it at the Reptile, however it doesn't seem to have done much.** Samus:No way! **Young Link fires arrows at Giga Bowser.** Giga Bowser:That tickles. Let me show you what real fire is! **He blows fire right at Young Link, however Young Link stays there looking unharmed.** Giga Bowser:WHAT!? Link:my Goron Tunic helped me survive even the hardest of fire conditions! **Giga Bowser goes into his shell and stats spinning towards them.** Samus:RUN! **Samus goe sinto a ball and runs.** **Tails runs really fast in her fox mode, Young Link runs fast with the Pegasus boots. But they still didn't get away, When they got hit they got frozen in ice, they broke out.** Link:How do we beat this guy!? Tails:Link, do you think that freezeing him would work? Samus:A triple attack? That's brilliant! Ok, I'll stall him while Tails freezes him, Link I need you to hit him with this, its called a Lip's Stick, Just hit him with this and the spell will be broken! Link:Got it. **Samus fires a charged up blast at Giga Bowser, which stuns him, Tails fires a freeze ray from her outh and it freezes Giga Bowser, and Link then hits him with the Lip's Stick, Giga bowser suddenly starts changing back into his original form.** Bowser:Wha…Wha… What happened? Link:you became a freak and we unfreaked you so that you could help us. Bowser:Help you with what? Pull your planet back to where it came from? Tails:My god yes! How'd you know?! Bowser:I read the Newspaper in my time. U want me to pull your planet back to were it came before? You got it! My Koopa Airship should do it. **Bowser Contracts his koopalings.** Big Mouth:What can we do for you King dad? Bowser:I need the koopa airship sent to Brinstar immedioutly. Red koopa kid:Yes King.B! **The ship gets sent to Him in less than 10 seconds.** **Bowser enters it.** Bowser:Of course your welcome to come in if you wish. Link:Sorry bowser we need some more people, you and Samus need to get to a portal and get to space, once there you need to find my planet, its kinda Greenish Blueish. Bowser:Look kid, I'm only doin this for me,cause if that planet goes then so do I, plus my koopalings along with it. **He enters his Airship, Samus enters her ship and closes the Door, he and samus blast off to the portal.** Link:Man, what a grouch. Tails:Well we got some more people to find, I say we go find Starfox. Jory:Fine, Lets go! **They blast off to corneria.**Later **Kirby and Metaknight arrive in their ships.** Jory:Kirby and Metaknight! Ben:We're saved! **Metaknight attaches his ship to the front of Mario's Rainbow cruiser, and Kirby attaches his warpstar to the front of Metaknights Ship, they start pulling it their way.** Ganondorf: they aren't the only ones with Reinforcements. **A portal appears on his side and Phantom Ganon and The Heromolic King appear.** Ganondorf:So nice to see u P.G. Phantom Ganon:As to you GanonDorf. Ganondorf:They are headed towards corneria, go head them off. Phantom:Yes sir. **He jumps off his bird and flys to corneria.His bird grabs the front of Ganondorf's ship and starts pulling towards the evil planet.** Jory:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LINK! HURRY AND GET MORE HELP!!!!!Later Tails:Theres Corneria! **They see Falco,Fox,Slippy, and krystal, but the also see captain falcon and his ship.** Link:Whats Captain.F doin here? **They fly down there too see whats goin on. **Fox:Well looky here. Its Link and Tails from the newspaper. Falco:What are u guys doin here? Link:Our planet is being pulled by a stolen ship by NASA, the pilot is Ganon and some Moblins.They are gonna smash our planet into the Evil planet. Making all the humans on it evil. And if that happens, they'll tear your existence files up! All:GASP! Meaning that we won't exist! What can we do to help? Link:We need powerful ships like your Arings and the GreatFox to pull our planet in our direction. Peppy:Say no More, The great fox will be able to pull anything probably help you pul a planet. And C.falcon, can your racer fly? C.falcon:You bet it can! And I'll get the other racers to help as well! Link:That's good! Ok Starfox team, get your arwings and GreatFox and fly though the Portal, It'll Take you too where 3 of our guys are. Satrfox:Got it! **They get in their Arwings and Peppy and Rob the Robot get into the Greatfox, They fly to the portal. C.falcon goes to mute city and gets all the other racers, they fly into the portal really fast.** Tails:Lets get to ness. Link:U got it!

To be Continued


	14. MOTH 14

_**Meeting Of The Heroes part 14-Planet in Danger part 2.**_

Jory:COME ON! Even with all this power that Bird plus that ship are still winning! Kirby:Don't Give in! Metaknight:Kirby Is Right! We can win if we Try! **They go their hardest but Ganondorf is still winning.** Ganondorf:Victory makes me thirsty. Thirsty for Revenge! I can't wait to see their faces when they battle Phantom Ganon. I bet that they won't come back alive. Ha ha ha ha ha! Moblin:Sir! Ganondorf:What is it? Moblin:Phantom Ganon Has Just arrived at Fourside and is totaling Ness and Mr.Saturn. Ganondorf:Excellent News Flash Moblin. U are dismissed. Moblin:Yes sir. **Moblin runs back to the controls.** Ganondorf:They won't survive Phantom Ganon! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! **Later, Young Link and Tails arrive at Fourside and see Ness and Mr.Saturn on the ground, breathing heavily.** Young Link:Ness! **Tails puts her Hand on Ness's Heart and feels some heartbeats.** Tails:He's Fine. Just beaten up real good. I think that I'll handle the Enemy THIS time. You manage Ness. Young Link:Got it. **Young Link picks up ness and Mr.Saturn and places them on a crane with a pillow under their heads.** Tails:SHOW YOURSELF???:You really want me too? Well, if you insist. **Phantom Ganon appears before Tails.** Tails:WHAT!? How'd you survive when Wind Waker Link killed you!? Phantom Ganon:DO u know the Words "Magic brung Me back to Life?" Ha ha ha ha! Tails:We are gonna brawl Now! Phantom:Fine! Your gonna be finished anyway! **Tails turns into her Fox Form and takes her Keyblade out.** Tails:This ends now! Phantom:Oh it will, but I'll be the victore. **Phantom Ganon Takes his Dark sword out and Swordfights with Tails. Tails Uses Alcemy(Magic) to freeze Phantom, but Phantom blocked with his sword and threw his sword at Tails, Tails Dodged and Fires her beam a Phantom Ganon. Phantom grew a sword from his palm and grabbed it, he Grabs the blast and fires it back twice as powerful at Tails, Tails gets hit by it and Lands on the ground, she gets up and Bites Phantom's leg, He screams in pain and hits her with a sword, she lets go before the sword hits her a fires a Alceimy Lightning blast at him, he gets shot and Paralized by it, Tails slices him a few times, but then Phantom fired a blue ball at Tails, Tails landed on the ground but got up limbing a little.** Phantom:Just face it, you can't win, just give up! Tails:NEVER! **Tails goes in to bite his leg again but surprisingly he cuts her metal arm off with his sword, She lies on the ground covering the hole of the lost arm.** Tails:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **She crys. Ness wakes up.** Ness:Tails is in trouble, we gotta help her. Young Link:How do you know? **Ness gets up**. Ness:I can Sence it. Young Link:Ok then lets go! **They run to where Tails is and see's that her arm is off.** Both:Eww! Tails:Without my arm I can't use my Magic anymore! I tried my best Guys! **Ness goes to her and puts a glove on, he touches the spot of where the arm came off and Tails gripes a little.** Ness: I can make her another arm if you distract him. Young Link:Got it. **Phantom see's him.** Phantom:Well well well, if it isn't Young Link from the forsaken Fortress. Young Link:Excuse me? I've never seen u before in my life. Phantom:Hmm…. This must be Another Link. Alright kid, lets see what ya got eh? Young Link:With pleasure! **Young Link throws his boomerang at Him and he flys to the ground. Young Link is about to go after him when suddenly, Navi the fiary appears.** Young Link:Navi! You finally get to come out again! Navi:Stupid Author doesn't let me, but I break his rules, Phantoms Weakness his his own energy, just bounce his own energy back at him and finish him off! Young Link:You got it! **Phantom floats in the air and fires a Blue ball at Young Link, Young Link hits it and reflects it back to phantom which then he does that, which results in a game of tennis.** **Then Finally Phantom gets hit by the Blue ball and he falls down to the floor, Young Link slashes him and he dissapers into the Dark. Young Link goes to see how tails is doin.** Young Link:How is she? Ness:Well I gave her my new golden arm that I got from a museam, her spells are twice as powerful now, she's doin fine. Young Link:That's good, Ness:So, why did you come here in the first place? Young Link:Well u see… **He explains the problem to Ness and he accepts, he gets is UFO and flys threw a portal to where the others are.** Tails:Lets go. Young Link:Right. **They fly through the portal also. Everyone arrives at the scene.** Jory:Its everyone! **Bowser and Samus's airships appear, The 4 arwings and the Great Fox appear, the F-Zero racers and Captain Falcon appear, and Ness and his UFO appear.** All:YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Tails and Young Link fly in and attach their boards.** Young Link:Hiya, you miss us? Jory:Yah! Ben:How'd you get THIS much airforce?! Young Link:We got friends. **The ships attach themselves to eachothers ships, forming a Line, then some of NASA's Airforce ships appear and attaches to the front of Ness's UFO.**Jory:Huh? Airforce guy:We came to help our planet. Is that ok? Mario:Uh huh! **They all start to pull a lot!** Jory:COME ON GUYS! LETS MAKE THIS THING GO! ALL:YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **The Planet comes to a complete stand still.** Ganondorf:NO!!!!!!! How can this be? Young Link:I got some business to take care of, can you manage without me? Jory:Urgh! Yah! **Young Link flys to the door of Ganondorf's ship and punches in the code he thinks of, he gets in and see's that only Ganondorf Is there and there are no moblins.** Young Link:That's strange…. Ganondorf:Its on Auto-pilot, and plus I'm not really Ganondorf. **His voice changes** I'm really Assassin! Young Link:WHAT!? Assassin:Ganondorf wanted me as a decoy, but now I get to fight u in the most unspeakable in ways! Young Link:How?! Assassin:In your head! **Assassin turns into a spirit and goes into Young Link's head, he growls and yells, and then he passes out, they appear on Final Destination (Super smash bros melee special stage) with Young Link and Assassin standing there.** Young Link:Wow, who knew that my head had a cool place? Assassin:I know, but more importantly, I control your dreams, so I make the rules. **Assassin snaps his fingers and suddenly 4 hands appear from the ground and the Dead Hand appears.** Assassin:Remember him? Young Link:Oh crap…. Assassin:Your in for some tickling. **The 4 hands grab Young Link's hands and Legs making him unable to move.** Young Link:Let me go! Assassin:Never. **The Dead Hand takes Young Link's Boots off, Thus revealing Link's Bare feet. The Dead Hand sends in 2 hands to tickle his soles, he bursts out laughing with tears of Laugher spraying out of his eyes.**Young Link:HA Ha ha ha Ha! STAPAT! HA HA HA HA!!!! **Later.** Tails:Young Link is in danger! Jory:Go, we can manage. **Tails nods and flys into the ship and see's youg Link squirming around laughing softly.** **Tails shakes Young Link.** Tails:Youngg Link! Young Link wake up! Hah… Ganondorf must be in his dreams, I better go and help him. **Tails turns into a spirit and enters Link's Head.** Assassin:Surrender yet? Young Link:Ne-ne-never! HA HA! **Tails enters as a fox.** Tails;Stop! Young Link;Tails-Ha ha ha! Assassin:Ah yes Tails, the little demon girl I found out about a day or 2 ago, but your weak, I heard that the arm came off, that arm is probably weaker. **Tails grins and shoots ice at him, he freezes and breaks out.** Assassin:Ah I see… Its stronger… but who cares I'm gona beat you anyway! Tails:In your dreams! Assassin:Correction, In Young Link's Dream. Ha ha ha! Tails:Grr…..! **they fights very fast and do a lot of Karate moves at fast speed, Tails and Assassin do a lot of combo attacks to eachother. **Assassin:ENOUGH! **Assassin charges a Dark Ball.** Assassin:This may comsume all of my energy, but it'll be enough to take you out! **He fires the Dark ball at Tails, when suddenly Young Link tried to grab his Deku shield Depsite the laugher, he does it and throws it at the Dark ball, The Ball and the Sheild Dissaper. And assassin goes back to Ganondorf.** **The Dead hand dissapers, and the chains and the other hands, and Link stops laughing.** Young Link:Great Job Tails. Tails;I know, I never knew that you were ticklish. **Tails grins an evil grin** Young Link:Why are you smiling? **Tails pounces on Link and Tickles his Sides.** Young Link:Hey Tails! Quit it that HA HA Tickles! **Tails pops outta his head and Young Link wakes up.** Young Link:Don't Ever tickle my Sides again. Tails:Sorry, I couldn't resist. Young Link:its ok. **They get the microphone and Young Link sounds Like Ganondorf.** Young Link:Attention Giant Bird, please let go of the ship and head back to the Forsaken Fortress. **The bird flys back to the palce and they smash the controls. Making the Ship let go of the planet**. Everyone:ALRIGHT! **They pull the plaent back to where it belongs, also 4 of the Nasa aircrafts destroyvthe Evil planet**. Young Link:Thank you everyone for helping us get our planet back to safety. All:your welcome. **They all head back to their game worlds.** Jory:Lets get abck to our world also. All:RIGHT! **They jump into the portal and head to the entrance of the Water temple.** Link:Im an Adult again! All;Us too! Link:Ok… after all that! Water temple here we come!

TO be Continued


	15. MOTH 15

_**Meeting Of The Heroes part 15**_

**The heroes jump outta the portal.** All:Oof! Jory:Hey! We're back to being Adults again! Alex:We know that. Tails:There was something I wanted to do but… Oh yeah! **Tails jumps onto Alex and starts strangling him.** Alex:AHH! **Alex pushes her off.** Alex:What the heck was that for?! Tails:Thats for revealing what we were doing and sending all those monsters at us! Alex:grrrrr….. Link:Can we just go into the Water temple yet? Tails:Ok. **Later, Ganon slams his fist on his table.** Ganon:DANG IT! My plan failed! But theres a new plan though! They'll never find their way through my Temple! **10 minutes later.** Link:Ok so we went this way then we took a right on this way right? **Link points on locations on the map as he speaks.** Jory:No we took a left. Alex:Uh uh, we went straite. Link:Ok uh… I got a new way to go! Ben:What is it? Link:The Exit! I quit! This place is so dang confusing! **He walks towards the exit.** Jory:Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! U can't quit! Link:Watch me! Uh… guys? Jory:What? Link:Where is the exit? Jory:…… that's a good question. **Demyx, the Pichu Bros., and Pikachu arrive.** Link:Well I'll be! It's the Pichu Bros, Pikachu, and Demyx! What are you guys doin here? Demyx:We heard that you guys were lost so we came to help you. **They guide them to the bosses room.** Link:Not much of a challenge with you guys here. Demyx:Correct. **They open the door and see 2 Ninjas training and 1 ninja with big eye brows sitting there and watching them.** Link:Uh…. Hello???:Huh? Oh uh, you must be Link and friends. Link:Yeah…. Rocklee:I'm Rocklee, but call me Lee. And this is Naruto and Sasuke. Jory:Naruto? THE Naruto?! Naruto:Yup, it's the real naruto, Belive it! Jory:I've been longing to see you for AGES! Can I have your autograph? Naruto:AFTER you proof yourself in battle. Jory:But aren't you the good guys? Naruto:Oh yeah we are, we just like to train and fight here, for enstance, by defeating all of us will you hope to get outta here. **The door closes shut.** Jory:Ok… who fights first? Sasuke:Me versus You, I'd love to see what a fire man you are against me. Jory:Aw shucks. **Jory turns into Flame Man!** Jory:lets go Sasuke! Sasuke:Bring it! SHARINGGAN! **His pupils turn red.** Jory:Hah, you don't think that I don't know the Sharinggan do you? I'm prepared! Sasuke:Yeah, prepared to die! **Sasuke throws Kuni Knifes at Jory but they melt.** Jory:Metals useless against me dude. **Sasuke does hand signs.** Sasuke:Horse! Tiger! Fenix Flower Jutsu! **A bunch of Fire balls come after him.** Jory:Fire absortion! **He absorbs all the fire and gets stronger.** Jory:heh, do you HONESTLY think that you can beat me with fire? Please, I'm the master of fire. Sasuke:grr…. **Does hand signs.** Shadow clone Jutsu! **5 more of him appear** Sasukes:and seeing as how I'm a Johnin, these clones are very real. Jory:Hah! I'll blow them all away! SUPER FIRE STORM! **Jory shoots an Armarda of fire balls at them.** Sasuke:Ha! **Hand signs** Super speed jutsu! Cheetah! Road Runner! **HE evades all the fire balls. But the clones weren't so lucky. **Jory:What?! **Sasuke takes a paper bomb out.** Jory:Hah! You got no match! Sasuke:yah I do! U! Jory:Uh oh….. **He throws the paper bomb at Jory but Jory throws a fireball at the bomb and it explodes in the air creating smoke, when the smoke clears it shows that Sasuke is gone.** Jory:What the devil?! **Sasuke appears behind Jory and kicks him.** Jory:AH! **Jory does a back flip and lands on his feet!** Jory:HAH! In your face! Sasuke:No, in your own! Jory:Huh? **Jory notices the paper bomb taped to his forehead.** Jory:oh…..no…… **BOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!** Jory:AHHHH! **Jory falls down but gets up.** Sasuke:You can't beat me. I'm too powerful. Jory:oh really? Powerful enough to beat THIS!? Sasuke:Huh? **Jory takes a bottle of Chataeu Romani and drinks 1/5 of it and gets infinite magic.** **Jory gets brighter then goes back to his original form.** Sasuke:What was the point of drinking Milk? Jory:It just gave me infinite magic. So now I can use THIS! **He snaps the necklace around his neck of and holds it up in the air.** Jory:FLAME EMPORER! I SUMMON YOU! PLEASE HELP ME IN THIS FIGHT! **The flame emporer comes outta the necklace and merges with Jory so that he has red and Yellow armor 2 swords in each hand instead of staffs and a mask over him.** Jory:Meet the Emporer of Flames,ME! My power has grown to over 108 in power! BURN BABY BURN!!!!!!!!!!!! **He starts shooting so many fires balls at sasuke that he does his super speed jutsu and trys to ivade them all but he gets hit still.** Sasuke:AH! **He falls down.** Sasuke:even with my Super Speed, I can't outrun this guys attacks, I need a new plan! Jory:Had enough? Sasuke:Nope, you? Jory:I'm having the time of my life! Naurto:COME ON SASUKE! KICK THIS GUYS BUTT! Sasuke:I'm trying! **Does hand signs** Sasuke:Shadow clone jutsu! **4 clones appear** Jory:Hah! SUPER FIREBALL STRIKE! **Jory jumps in the air and does a summersalt, then he spins rapidly, shooting fire balls.** **All the Sasuke clones dissaper.** **Sasuke gets hit right in the stomach, knocking him out.** Sasuke:AH!!!!!!!! OOF! **He has a burn mark on his stomach and cuts on his face, plus his Shariggan eyes dissaper.** Naurto:SASUKE! NO! Tails:YEAH! Way to go Jory! **Jory comes back down in his regular mode and Tails hugs him.** Jory:Thanks. Naurto:its time that we faced each other Tails! Tails:Huh? Naurto:You hold the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox also! Tails:Right… **Naruto pushes out all of his blue Chakura which is visable and gets sent to sasuke. Naruto's Eyes become red and he gets sharper teeth, oh and he gets claws and scars and 1 tail.** Naurto:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU! **Tails turns into a fox also and gets her keyblade out.** Tails:IN YOUR DREAMS! **They collide in the air, naurto slashes tails really fast but she dodges and starts slashing him with the keyblade, he gets hit but gets healed quickly, he punches tails in the stomach and sends her flying to the ground, then he jumps down right on to her and makes an explosion, Tails falls on her stomach, she gets up but aches. "Damn! How is he SO strong? He's Even more powerful than my fox powers…. Whats his weakness?" She looks at him closely. "Yes! That's it! His Tail! If I can hit that, then I can beat Naurto!" "Don't Even think about it tails! Does hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He makes 4 clones of himself. "I'll make clones also!" Tails Makes 4 clones of herself also. Naurto:What?! How did she learn how to make Clones also? The clones collide and kill each other, the originals keep fighting. **Jory:Hmm… so tell me Rock Lee how powerful is Naruto since I saw him? Rock Lee:He made Johnin and leads 3 Genins, Also, I can open all 7 gates now, but I don't wanna die, so that's why I only open 5 gates. Alex:I thought that you couldn't use Nin jutsu or Gen Jutsu. Rock Lee:I can't, and technacly its not jutsu, its magic! It turns me into the most fierceful demon here! Jory:So…whos fighting you? **Demix,Pikachu, and the Pichu Bros. Dissaper.** Rock Lee:…… Link. Link:Me? Rock Lee:Yes you, I wanna see if you truly are a legendary Hero. Link:Oh……………. Alright. **Meanwhile Tails and Naurto both charge up a Ball of light.** Naurto:Ras-! Tails:-Sen-! Both:-GAN! **They both hit each other with it and they both fly into the walls, making Giant Dents!** **Tails and Naruto Are still standing but they both Faint and Fall Sasuke wakes up. "Naruto!" **Jory:TAILS! **They run up to them.** Both:Are they ok? Lee:Yah. Sasuke:Lets just count it as a draw. Jory:Fine. Rock lee:I'm up. **Lee gets up and stands at the end of a wall.** Link:Ok, here I go… Guys. Jory,Alex,Ben:Yah? Link:If I don't come back, Tell saria that I love her, and that I'll miss her, also if you find Zelda, Tell her that I tried my best. Jory:Will do. **He stands at the other wall.** Both:FIGHT!

Well well well, it seems that they got outta the place after all, and after the first match, Jory reigned Victorious over Sasuke, but Tails and Naruto Knocked themselves out, But what of Rock Lee and Link, does Link have what it takes to beat Lee? Or will he fail and will they stay trapped in the water temple forever? Tune in on the next part of Meeting of the heroes part 16!!!

Now its time for our new After the Part show! Heed the heroes word! **the 5 of them are sleeping on the field.** Tails:I think that I'll look around. **She leaves and looks around hyrule,everyone else wakes up.** Jory:Huh? Tails! TAILS! Where are you? Alex:TAAAIIIIILLLLLSSSSS!!!!!!!!??? **Tails walk behind them.She sees them looking under rocks and in holes.** Tails:Hey guys, what are you looking for? Alex:We were looking for you! Jory:Remember kids,Don't go off somewhere without telling someone else that's with you that you know where your going and when you'll be back. Its not fair for others to worry about you, they wouldn't know where you were, so keep that in mind!


	16. MOTH 16

_**Meeting of the heroes part 16-Lee Versus Link!**_

Lee:Bring it on! Link:HAH! **Link pulls his sword and shield out.** Lee:I wanna make this match quick and easy! **He flys up in the air and chants, then he starts turning red!** Lee:The first gate! Gate of Sealing! OPEN! Jory:What the? Lee:The Second Gate! Gate of Pain! OPEN! Alex:Holy… Lee:The third gate! Gate of Love! Open! Ben:Omg… Lee:The 4th and 5th Gates! Gates of Strenth and Fear! OPEN!!!!!!!!! **His body turns rid and his pupils dissaper and he starts flying.** Link:This'll be hard but I can win! Both:FIGHT!!!! **Lee dissapers and reappears behind Link and grabs him and flys in the air, he dives down and spins In the air!** Lee:Lotus Twister! **BOOOM!!!** **The Impact may have recoiled on Lee but Link took most of the Damege. He slowly gets up.** Lee:That should have stopped you! Link:Yeah well it didn't my turn to use a little magic of my own! DINS FIRE! **He smashes the crystal on the ground and fires goes everywhere(Except the Auidiance) and hit anything in its path.** Lee:AHH!!!! **Lee runs really fast behind link and kicks him, then he kicks his stomach, causing him to fall back in pain.** Jory:Come on man! GET UP! **Link gets up with some blood on his face, a hole on his Leggings with a red cut there also, and scratches on his face.** Link:Your good. Lee:I know. Link:But that won't stop…ME! **He gets te Pegasus boots out and runs at lee, Lee takes out a kuni Knife and starts swordfighting with Link.** Jory:Man lee's Good, where'd he learn to fight like that? Sasuke:From the leaf village, he swore that even though that he had no Nin-jutsu or Gen-Jutsu, he would be a strong ninja, and prove that Chakrua is not all that it takes to be a great ninja. He uses Tai-Jutsu,Hand to hand combat. Jory:Oh. Lee:Enough! **He runs really fast in a circle with Link in the middle, he stops instantly and hits Link behind, He didn't expect it and gets hit to the ground, but he gets up and kicks Lee! Lee falls to the ground and He gets knocked out.** Sasuke:The winner! Link! Jory:Way to go! Alex and Ben:Awesome! Tails:Whoo HOO! **Later** Lee:That was some impressive fighting. Now you must face the real boss, but first we must let you out. **Sasuke,Naurto,and Lee all smash the door open.** Sasuke:Your exit. Jory:Thanks! **They enter through the door. **Jory:Huh? Water and 5 pillars? Navi:Guys! That Isn't real water! Link:What?! **This was true, the water rised from the Water into a snake form with a Eyeball inside it.** Navi:its Morpha, The Water Boss! Jory:How do we beat it? Navi:You must hit its giant Eyeball. Jory:Got it! Alex:I'll fight you morpha! Morpha:So Be it. HRAH! **Morpha grabs alex, but alex freezes the Thing and break free, he grabs the eyeball outta it and kills it, the water returns to the lake** Alex:That was easy. Jory:Too Easy. Alex:Anyhow lets get outta here. Link:1 problem. Alex:What? Tails:The Potral and Heart Container aren't there so there must be more to this. ???:So, you 5 aren't as dimwitted as said in the Bar. Jory:Who are you???:I am known as Fierce Deily, or Oni. Link:Ok… Oni, what do you want? Jory:Yeah! Oni:Well I'm the boss now aren't I? But Link shall fight me. And in Exchange, if he defeats me he'll get a surprise, but if I win, his sword belongs to me!  
Link:Bring it! **Link took his sword and shield out while surprisingly, Oni got a Twisted sword with no shield, as soon as he pulled it out, it started to glow a blue light.** **They started the Battle, Link and Oni swordfighted when they both Jumped back and Oni Shot a magic beam from his sword, it was about to hit Link, when he took His new crystal, Farore's Wind, and Teleported behind Oni and slashed him, he dissapered behind Link and grabbed him, and threw him at a wall, Link got up and threw his shield to the wall and ran at Oni, Oni got the message and charged at Link, they both collided their swords and started banging blades toget her, when suddenly, he remembered the Star that got from The Mario Bros! He used it and turned invincible, also glowing rainbow. Oni attacked, and Attacked, and Attacked, but no Dice. He stabbed rigjht threw his heart and he dissaered, and his face turned into a mask.** Link:Hah…hah…hah… Is this my prize? Some cruddy old mask? Well its Something. **He Takes the mask and puts it in the Item Subscreen.** **The portal appears and a heart container appears also, they get the heart container and get stronger, and then they go though the portal and go to the sacred Realm.** Ruto:Yes, suprising as it may be, I'm the Water Sage, Many Thanks for Bringing my Lake at Peace, as thanks I give you this, my power, The Water medallion! Jory:really? Tails:Thanks! Ruto:My pleasure. **She gives Link the Water Medallion, then they faded away while Ruto Softly said, "Don't forgot me guys."** **They appear at a tree by hyrule castle.** Jory:Ah man, I'm bushed, lets Rest. Alex:K. **They pull up their sleeping bags and go to sleep.**

_Now Its time for the after show "Heed The Heroes Word!" _

Alex:Hey Tails, I dare you to jump off this cliff. Tails:Heh, your on! Link:Wait a sec guys, Tails could kill herself and you'd be responscible! Alex:Yip! On second fought, don't Jump. Link:You see Kids, even if some one Dares you, Triple Dog dares you, even everything Dares You to do something Dangerous or something illegal or not right, Don't do it, it could get yourself in trouble, or it could kill ya! Or Really Hurt ya! Follow my advice and you'll stay safe!

To Be contiued


	17. MOTH 17

_**Meeting Of The Heroes part 17**_

Jory: I think that we should rest before we go to the shadow temple. Link:Ok. **They all sit in the shade of a large tree in Hyrule Field.** Ben:Link, I've been wondering something, why ARE you and mido fierce enemies? Alex:…… That's a good question. **Link stands up.** Link: I can tell u that story. Tails:Then tell us! Link:Okokok.it all started out when I first came to Kokiri forest.Flashback. **The deku tree summons all the kokiri to come to him.** Deku Tree:All Kokiri, I have an announcement to make! **Everyone gets quiet.** Deku Tree:Someone has joined our kokiri World from the outside. (_there were a bunch of "Wha?'s and what the hecks?' and some Holy Crap!'s.)_ Deku Tree:Now now… calm down…. I had to let him enter because I found a strange power within him.You should accept him as your own kind. For him to be used to this power, He first needs friends. Do you all understand? Kokiri:Yes Great Deku tree! Deku Tree:Here he is. **The Deku tree moves his leafs to reveal a small boy with a green tunic, green shorts, a hat, blonde hair, and blue eyes. **(_All the girls when "HE'S SOOOOOO CUTE!" and some "That kids looks awesome!" from the guys, but from Mido "He's a FREAKING JOKE!!!!!!!!!" and Everyone went "SHUT UP MIDO!!!!!!!!!!")_ Young Link:…. **Later that day. Young Link was drawing on his tree house while eating some berrys he got from a tree.** **Then came Saria.** Saria:Hey Little guy! Young Link:Uh um… Saria:What are you drawing there? **Young Link quickly put both his hands on his drawing.** Saria:Oh come on, let me see. **Young Link thought about it and removed his hands seeing a dinosaur fights a fairy boy.** Saria:Wow, your really good, especially without a fairy! Whats your name? Young Link:….. Saria:Whats the matter? Can't u talk? Young Link:L…Li…Link. Saria:Link? That's a cool name. You wanna be friends? **Young Link Nods.** Saria:Good. I gotta go to the lost woods and get some fruit for dinner, you can come if you like. **Young Link nods yes again.** Saria:Great! I'll see ya later! **She runs into the lost woods.** Young Link:Wow… She's Pretty. I wonder if she really likes me? **Young Link walks into a field of grass.** **He see's Mido and 2 of his buddies, Sika and Mike.** **Mido turns around to see Young Link behind him.** Mido:Well looky here guys, its Link. Mike:So does this mean we can- Mido:Yup, ATTACK HIM! Young Link:WHAT!? **Young Link runs away, but Sika Out runs him and grabs him, Leaving him vulnerable to a major Punch by Mike. POW!** Young Link:AH!!!!!!!! **Saria hears this scream.** Saria:that sounded like Link! **She runs at where the scream is heard to see Young Link thrown to the ground at Sarias Feet.** Young Link:Uh… Saria:Mido how dare you beat up a defenceless kid! Mike and Sika:Uh… He made us do it! **They run away.** Mido:Oh thanks a lot guys! **Saria cracks her knuckles and punchs his cheek, that made Mido run away.** **Saria see's Young Link's Left Cheek covered with some bloods, his shirt having a hole in the left side, and his bare feet covered with some scratches.** Saria:Oh no he's hurt bad! **She picks him up and takes him to her house, shes gets 3 pink Hearts and Puts them in his heart (The hearts from the ocarina of time game, not a real heart.**) Young Link:Huh? Saria You Saved me? Saria:Mmm hmm! Young Link:Thanks-OW! Saria:Whats wrong? Young Link: I hurt a lot. Saria: I know, Where are your parents, they should know how to fix this. Young Link:… Saria:Huh? Young Link:My parents are dead, my Dad died in battle, my Mom got caught in the war and got me here just in time before I died. Saria:Oh….. Mido:That damn Link made a fool outta me! Next Time I'll crush him!!!Flashback ends. Link:And thats how me and mido are enemies. All:….. wow. Link:Anyway, lets get to the shadow temple. All:OK! **They run towards Kakariko Village.**

Now its time for Heed The Heroes word.

Tails:Hey Link, can I play with your sword? Link:No way! You'll hurt yourself! Jory:Remember Kids, Don't play with sharp objects without a parents help, you could hurt/kill yourself.


	18. MOTH 18

_**Meeting Of The Heroes Part 18-Enter the Shadow Temple.**_

Jory:Whoa….. The village is on Fire! Alex:I'll put it out! **Alex Shoots Ice at all the fires, the Ice turn into Water and the fires goe Down. Ten they hear something, thye hear a Roaring and a Black Pixely Thing come outta the well and enters the Shadow Temple.** Jory:What the hell was that? Tails:I dunno. Ben:Lets get to the Shadow Temple and find out! **They agree and start running to the Temple, they climb up to it and enter, they see a hallway with a Door at the end.** Jory:This is To easy. Hmm….. **Ben Gets some of his arrows and shoots them at the floor, They all reveal to be trap Doors.** Ben:Booby Traps! Jory:We gotta Either climb on the ceiling, or Wall Jump. Ben:I got a better idea, let fly there. Tails:Good idea! **They get their fly boards and fly to the door. They land but then they don't see ANYTHING!** Jory:What the?! I can't see anything! Alex:Wait a sec… Maybe if we used the Lens Of Truth we could see whats infront of us! Jory:Good idea! **Jory gets the Lens Of Truth and looks threw the Red Thing, he see's a pathway leading to the door, also 2 Penjulums slicing next to eachother, Fire blowing outta 2 sides, and Deku Babas at the Door.** Jory:Great. We gotta be quick. When I say 3, we run for it! Tails;Got it! Jory:1…..2…..3! **They all start running, They jump right over the Penjulums, and Jory absorbs the fire coming outta the holes and blows it right back at the causing them to fill up with Tar. They run at the Door and Jory burns the Deku Babas, and then they Open the Door.** Jory:That…. Was…. Close…..! Link:We could've been Baked Alaska! Jory:DO you even know what Baked Alaska is? Link:No…… Jory:Look! A Key! Link:I got it! Jory:Whoa Whoa whoa! Hold it Link! Remember what happened Last time? Link:Oh yeah…. Jory:We gotta make sure its safe, and by that I mean grab the key and unlock that door as fast as we can. **Jory fires fieballs at he walls, floor, and ceiling and spikes appear everywhere.** Jory:We would've known how a shesh-ka-bob feels. **Jory Burns all the spikes and grabs the key, he opens the door and enters to see something.** Jory:What is that???:I am the Being known as Shadow Link, The fool that Ganondorf sent to fight you was Dark Link. And only 1 of you should fight me, I choose Jory! But no Fire, just Weapons, for if you break these world you will be trapped in the Gap between dimensions, just Like Phantom Ganon. Jory:Errrr….. Fine. Shadow Link:Oh and call me shadow, also, if you win, I'll give you Chateau Romani. Jory:Ok. Jory pulls his Staff out. **Shadow pulls his Sword out.** Jory:FIGHT! **They run at each other and jump into the Air, they start clashing their weapons together, then Shadow Kicks him and Jory Falls, but he quickly gets back up. Shadow Ups right over him and Fights him in the Air, He then lands and Continues to slash his sword at Jory's Staff, Jory kicks Shadow and he Lands on the ground, He jumps Behind Jory and attepts to stab him, but he knew better and blocked it with his staff. The continued Fighting until Shadow grabs Jory's Staff and throws it at Alex. Alex trys to throw it back to Jory, but a force field is around them, Jory Avoids some of the attackes that Shadow used, when suddenly he started wall jumping and then when he was about to stab him, he ducked and his sword landed on the ground, Jory then kicked his back, thus then, he landed on the End of his Sword, He then dissapers and the force field dissapers.** Alex:Nice work Jory! **Alex threw his Staff back at him.** Jory:Thanks. Tails:To the enxt room full of numorus Traps and Monsters! **They enter through the door and seea skull door with a Skeleton in a chair with a robe, a hat, a dagger, and Milk.** Skeleton:Hello my young travelers, To face the boss, you must all pass my challenge, oh and call me Bones. Jory:Ok, Bones! Whats the Challenge? Bones:You must walk through this room, you will see each and everyone of your most deepest fears, but you must not show fear. Ok? Pass and you face the Boss, Fail and you stay lost in the room forever! Link:Gulp! O-o-ok… Bones:OK! **He opens the door and they walk in, they first see Kokiris with arrows in their chests, blood on the grass, and fire everywhere. They then see Ganondorf killing Link's Father. Then they see Link's Mother getting Hurt in the war and her dropping Link off at the Kokiri forest, they finally see Ganondorf Killing them all. They Exit the room.** Jory;That was nothing! Link:Y-y-yeah! Nothing! Bones:I see that you made it! Very well then. **He throws The Milk and a Boss key to them and he points to the boss door.** Bones:That's the way to the Bosses Lair. Jory:Thanks. **they open the Door and they see a Giant place, full of Sand, they also see a Stone Island carved with the Triforce, when they jump into the pit, they see that the place suddenly get brighter, and that the Holes start Flowing with Sand. They then see a Giant hole and a Armored Spiky Worm appears from the Ground with its Giant Mouth flapping I and out.** Jory:It's the Armored Worm Molgera! **The worm Dives back into the Sand, then its Mouth appears Open, and its Tounge comes out.** Jory:Hit that Tongue! Alex:Buts its too far away, we'll fall into the hole! Jory:Not if we make the tongue come to us! **He gets the hookshot out and he shoots it at the Tongue, it comes to him and he shoots multiple fire balls at it, it goes back into the sand, but not before releasing 3 other mini worms. They Come After Link,Ben, and Alex. They kill them easily. The mouth appears open again.** **Jory this time tells everyone to jump when he says so. He uses the hookshot to grab the tongue and slash it again. Then the Giant worm comes outta the Sand and it flys right at him! He then tells everyone to jump and he starts shooting Fireballs at the sand, turning it into Glass, He then tells alex to freeze is all, he does so and Molgera hits head first into the ice, causing it to implode.** Molgera:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **The Ice Breaks and the Island appears with a Portal and a Heart container, They grab the Heart Container and enter the Portal. They appear at the front of the Village.** Alex:WE DID IT! Jory:Excellent Teamwork! Link:Ok, now that that's over, lets head to the spirit temple!

To be continued.

Now its time for Heed The Heroes Word!

Mido:Ok Link! Gimme all your Lunch money! Young Link:No way! **They were about to fight when suddenly, Saria came outta no where and told mido off.** Jory:You see kids, It isn't right to fight, get a Teacher or tell your parents if a bully is bothering u. That's a heads up from me!


	19. MOTH 19

_**Meeting Of The Heroes part 19-The Spirit temple (Oh yeah, and the sage of the shadow temple was Impa and they got the shadow medallion, sorry that I left that out.)**_

Jory:There it is! Alex:We gotta Jump the bridge. Ben:Hmm…. Jory:Whats wrong? Ben:Look up. The sky looks like Twilight. **Jory looks at his watch** Jory:At noon? Impossible. Tails:Exactly, that's what strange, and where are all the Gerudos? Link:Gerudos? I know that Ganondorf is King Of The Gerudos, but what are Gerudos? Jory:Female assassins. Ganondorf some how turns into the leader of the Gerudos. Alex:Lets jump. **They jump and walk into the place, they see Gerudos, but they are cold stone, except for one little one that was hiding.** **They walk over to her.** Jory:Hello. Girl:AHHHH!!!!! WHO ARE U?! Jory:I'm Jory, and these are my friends, Alex,ben,Link,and Tails. Girl:Well if your coming to visit, forget it. Jory:Why? Girl:Because, 7 years ago, we had a BIG celebration because Nabooru was gonna be crowded Queen of the gerudos, when suddenly a big blast of twilight hit us, ever since almost all of us were turned to stone and a new king stepped in, The Evil Twilight King Zant! Jory:Zant? Alex:Who's he? Girl:U don't wanna know. Link:How do we stop him? Girl:Well, my pirate Uncle could give you something to help you. He's 66 years old and he's the only one that Zant doesn't control. His name is Nick. Jory:Ok, what will he give us and where is he? Girl:He lives in a desert and he will give you a- ???:Mayla! Mayla:Uh oh! Its Zant, quick! Take this map and get outta here! Jory:Right! **They run away quickly.** Mayla:Uh… hi Uncle Zant. What do you want. Zant:well uh… I was getting hungry, and you have been working Very hard for me. Why don't you run don't to hyrule market and get us something to eat. Mayla:What place? And what do you want? Zant:The Bazzat, The Twilight special, here's 40 rupees. **He hands her the rupees.** Mayla:Thanks. Zant:Now hurry child I'm getting hungry! **Zant teleports back to his palace.** **Meanwhile our heroes find the house that their looking for.** Jory:Alright, its this one. **Link knocks on the door and it opens. And it reveals 3 pirates playing Poker and 1 pirate sitting in a big chair drinking beer. **Pirate 1:Read it 'n' weep. **He shows his hand of 3 queens and 2 kings, he was about to grab the money when Pirate 2 slammed his hand down on the table, revealing 5 kings.** Pirate 1:Whoa. Pirate 2:Guess I win. Nick:Not so fast. **He shows his hand of 5 aces.** Nick:Full house, I win. Pirates:AH CRAP! Jory:Uh excuse me? We're looking for a pirate uncle named Nick? Nick:Argh! That be me ya scurvy dog! I be captain nick, and these are my mates, Bull, Shark, and Blade. And we be the Hammer heads! Jory:Like the shark? Blade:That be true matey, we once killed one and ate it. All:Eww… Bull:It may be "Eww…" to you. But shark is very delisicous. Want some? We BBQ'ed some yesterday. **Shows a Tail Finn on a stick. **Link:Err…. No thanks. Your niece Mayla said that you had something to kill zant with. Nick:Argh… that I do, I be too old to fight him, but u are young and strong, ye will do great in a battle against Zant, but be warned, do not use this too long. Or else you will never be able to let it go. **He gives Link a giant rainbow colored sword.** Link:Whats this? Shark:That be the Great Fairys sword, most powerful sword alive. More powerful than the sword you have right there. Use this and kill Zant. Link:Thank you. **Link grabs it and flys to Zant's Castle, they break threw the window with Mayla and Zant eating dinner.** Zant:Doesn't anyone knock anymore? Link:Zant, We order you to leave this valley and turn all the Gerudos back into normal people now! **Zant stands up.** Zant:And what if I don't? Jory:We'll kill you. Zant:Heh, u wanna fight me? ME?! Well, if you insist, I am king of the twilight after all. So let this useless battle begin NOW! **He levitates and he puts his arms pointing away from his body and then a weird red circle with markings on it appears behind him, the scenery dissapers and they get teleported to the forest temple boss room.** Jory:What the? Zant:If your confused, I'll explain everything to you, I just teleported us to the forest temple boss room, and of course, like Shadow Link's rules, only 1 person can fight, but since I'm in a good mood, you get to choose who fights me. Ben:I will. **Zant dissapers into a painting and then Ben see's 2 of Zant coming after him, he waits until the portal opens, he then fires his arrow, shooting Zant and then he lands face first on the ground, Ben gets his newly obtained Dagger and strikes Zant with it 4 times, Zant then Levatates back up and teleports them all into the Fire Temple boss room. Zant then grows a Tail, and wings, and a goron tunic.** Jory:I'll fight. **Jory goes on fire and Zant enters one of the holes, he gets an idea, he puts his hands over a lava hole and shoots fire in it, then all the fire holes burst out in fire and Zant is on one of them, when he stops the fire, he falls down, then Jory slashes him with his Spear 5 times, he does what he did before and they land in the water temple, Alex chooses to fight. Zant somehow grows Gills and dives under water. He comes up and fires daggers at Alex, Alex blocks them wih his ice shield, he gets an idea, as soon as Zant came up again, He froze the water with him still out of it, Alex hits him 4 times with his spear, he then makes his gills dissaper and he levitates back up and they then land in the Shadow Temple Boss room. Then He grows 10 times his size, about the Size of Molgera. Tails suggests to fight, Zant goes into the Sand and then his tounge comes out, Tails Hits it 5 times with her keyblade, this time Zant comes out and flys out, then charges directly towards her. Tails wall climbs with her agillity, Zant hits himself head first into the wall and he shrinks, He then gets hit by Tails 5 more times, then he Levitates again and you know the drill, they finally appear in the Spirit Temple He looks around and then takes 2 katanas out. Link steps up and takes the Great Fairys Sword out from his sheath. Zant starts spinning like crazy and starts spinning towards Link very fast, he takes his Hylian shield out and blocks it until Zant gets dizzy, he hits him 4 times and then he teleports behind Link and kicks him, Link turns around to see Zant spinning again, Zant hits Link and he hits the wall, He gets up with some blood on his face and swordfights Zant, Zant teleports above Link and Link points his sword up, and then Zant knew how a Shesh-Ka-Bob felt and dissapered into thin air. Link Drops The Great Fairys Sword and kneels down. **Jory:Link! **They all run to him** Link:I'm fine. **They see a portal appear and a heart container. And the temple is collapsing.** Jory:We gotta get outta here! **They grab the heart container and head into the portal, they get taken to the Sacred Realm. They see the spirit temple spot glowing and mayla appears.** Jory:Mayla?! Mayla:Actually I'm not really mayla, my name is Nobooru, I am the Sage of the Spirit Temple, or I used to be since the temple when't KABOOM! Anyway, thank you for freeing my people of Zant. As your reward, take my power. **She gives them the spirit medallion.** **They dissaper into the Light. "Good luck on your journey". They appear infront of Ganondorfs Castle.** Jory:Excellent, that saved us some walking. Alex:Wait! We finally found the Six Sages! Tails:Awesome! Link:Lets fly into Ganondorfs castle so that we can save the world! All:YEAH! **They all get their fly boards and fly into the castle, they see a door with 6 keyholes in it.** Jory:The medallions probably go here. Sheik:Wait! **Shiek appears.** Jory:Sheik? What happened? We haven't seen you for like 10 episodes! Shiek:Before you went in, I thought That I'd show you my true face. Jory:What do you mean by that? Sheik:This! **Sheik glows and then turns into Zelda.** All:HOLY CRAP!!! ZELDA?!??! Zelda:Yes. I am princess Zelda. I see that you have grown also. Tails:Why did you act like a guy? Zelda:Because I had to hide from Ganondorf. If he found me then I would be captured. Here Link. Take this. **She holds Links left hand and it glows. When she lets go, Link looks on the back side of his left hand to see a triangle on it.** Jory:Whats that? Zelda:That is the Triforce Of Courage. Jory:Ah… I know that. Link:The power of Courage will help me right? Zelda:Yes. Also, you must have these to defeat Ganondorf also. Link:What? **She gives him Light arrows.** Link:Wha? Zelda:These are light arrows, they are as powerful as the Master Sword. They can make Ganondorf weaker than the Master Sword alone could. **Suddenly Zelda gets trapped in a pink crystal and she floats up. Link: "ZELDA!!!!!!!" They hear Ganondorfs Voice.** Ganondorf:Ha ha ha ha! Did you really think that I would get tired of watching you Zelda? Link:GANONDORF! Ganondorf:Yes yes me. If you want your little princess back, I suggest that you come to my arena and fight me. **Zelda dissapers.** Jory:This is it, we finally rescue Zelda and Save the world. A whole 19 parts, and part 20 will be on the way. All:Yah. Jory:well guys? YOU READY TO STOP THAT MAN FOR ALL HE'S DONE?!?! All:YAH!!!!!! **They put the 6 meddalions in the holes and the door opens, they climb the staircase and see the Circular Arena with lave below it. They see Ganondorf smiling with his sword in hand.** Jory:Ganondorf…. Ganondorf:You had me good when you gave me that fake ocarina. But now… it is time to kill you for ALL THE PLANS THAT YOU HAVE FOILED!!! **They all get their respective weapons out.** **Ganondorf floats. They jump and charge at eachother.**

TO BE CONTINUED!

(And there will be no Heed The Heroes Word from now on. Sorry bout that.)


	20. MOTH 20

_**Meeting Of The Heroes part 20 (The Final battle)**_

Link:Activate your spirits guys! All:Got it! **They all activate their spirits and Tails turns into a fox, they all get armor of their respective colors and Wings.** **Ganondorf charges a dark ball and throws it at them, they dodge it and Ben shoots arrows at him, Ganondorf lights purple fire and covers his hands in the purple fire and destroys the arrows. Jory lights his fists on fire as well and runs towards Ganondorf. They Crash int each other and Ganondorf shoots Purple dark balls at Jory while Jory fires Fireballs at Ganondorf, they collide and Jory jumps right threw the Explosion and punches Ganondorf right in the stomach, he gets flown back to the edge of the stage. He takes his sword out. Link takes his Great Fairys sword out and battles with Ganondorf. Tails Jumps in the air and shoots a beam at Ganondorf, he grabs Link and throws him right at the beam Tails was fireing, he gets shoot and hlands on the ground.** Tails:Sorry! **Ganondorf teleports right behind Tails and Kicks her right into ben, Jory Flys and takes his spear out and turns it into a Fire Spear and he Clashes his weapon with Ganondorfs! They keep it up until he pushes him back. Jory Then falls on the ground. Ben takes his dagger out and fights with Ganondof as well. Ganondorf Shoots a medium sized dark ball at Ben and his dagger goes right outta his hand and it falls into the lava. Also Ben falls down. Tails and Link get up. Ganondorf Yells and his whole body lights up with Purple Fire. He constantly keeps firing Dark balls at Tails and Link repeatatly, But Link had a surprise, He took out a crystal just like the one that Din's fire looked like, only inside the crystal was a blue ball. He Smashes it open and Tails and Link where protected, the thing that he used was called Nayru's Love.** Ganondorf:Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Ganondorf Started Glowing Purple again, but this time it was a DARK PURPLE! That can't be good. He Started Attacking Link and punching him like 40 time and he drops his sword and lands about 10 inches from the edge. Everyone goes to him but Ganodorf attacks them too.** Ganondorf:ENOUGH! ITS TIME TO END THIS! **He starts to charge up a dark ball, its about the size of molgera also.** Ganondorf:THIS'LL FINISH LINK FOR GOOD! Jory:No! **He trys to make fire come outta his hands, but nothing happens.** Jory:What the?Crap! I used too much of my fire! Its all over for link if I don't do something quick! **He thinks fast and gets an idea.** Jory:Its my only hope! Ganondorf:SAY YOUR PRAYERS LINK! Link:Zelda… I'm sorry that I failed you…. **Ganondorf throws the dark ball when suddenly everything goes slow-mo! Jory slowly jumps infront of Link and he takes the hit. Fast motion comes now and everyones faces appear on split screens with Mouths dropped and Eyes Wide. Jory's armor breaks clean off and he falls on the ground, Hard. Blood was like almost all over his body.** Link:JORY! NO! All:JORY! **They all run to him** Jory:Link… I couldn't let you die… I had to sacrifice my own (Coff!) Life to save yours… (Coff Coff) You and only you have the power to kill Ganondorf. Take this. **He slowly hands Link his fire necklace.** Link:But (Tears show.) its yours. Jory:It is mine no longer. And no longer… am I of this… world… But before I die… I jst wanna say that its been (Coff) great being with you guys. To Actually have friends. And most importantly, meeting my most favorite person…… **He dies.** All: …. Ganondorf:HA HA HA HA! 1 down, only 4 little brats to go! Link:You killed my best friend. **He turns around sharply with a angry looks on his face. He holds the master sword in his hand.** Link:Now I'm gonna kill YOU! **He puts his Oni Mask on (He got it from SL) and starts to glow, he turns into Oni Link. You know what he looks like.** Oni Link:I'LL KILL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **He flys in the air and fighst with Ganondorf. Ganondorf teleports to The others and use disable on all of them, they suddenly get K.Oed. Oni Linl gets even madder and starts swinging his big sword at Ganondorf. Ganondorf Blocks them all Until his sword gets knocked outta his hand. He then gets Stabbed by the sword and Ganondorf Yells out in pain. He then falls down on his knees.** **Zelda appears and Oni Link turns back into Link. They notice that the temple is collapsing.** Zelda:Link! We have to get outta here! **Link looks at his friends.** Link:not without them! **They grab them all and they teleport outta the castle. They see the castle totally get destroyed. **Zelda:Its over… its finally over… **They look at each other and then at the other 4 people.** Zelda:I'm so sorry about them. Link:Could you revive them? Zelda:Yes… but of course it takes a lot of magic to do so. **Link snaps his fingers and takes the bottle of Chateau Romani outta his pocket.** Zelda:Whats that? Link:Its Magic milk. If you drink it, your magic will become infinite. Zelda:Ok. **She is about to drink it when suddenly they hear some rumbling.** Zelda:What was that sound? Link:I don't know, you revive them and I'll check it out. Zelda:Ok. **Link walks over there and then suddenly Ganondorf bursts outta the Castles remains with Bright yellow Eyes, and also showing Link his Triforce of Power**. Link:He's alive!? That's impossible! **He suddenly Starts changing, he gets much bigger, and he becomes a beast, gets 2 giant swords, a tail, and Sharp teeth.** Link:WHAT IS THAT THING!? Navi:That's called Ganon. Link:Thanks navi. Whats its weakness? Navi:Its Tail! **Ganon knocks Links Master sword near Zelda and a Ring of Fire surrounds them both!** Link:AH! **Time until Jory is Revived:2 minutes (2:00)** **Link gets his great Fairys sword out. Ganon strikes him but he dodges, he starts hitting his tail 3 times, then Ganon whips his tail and he falls. 1:00 left! Link Puts the Golden Gauntlets on and grabs Ganons Tail!** Link:I'm about to pull a Mario! **He swings him repeated ly and throws him right into the fire! Damegeing a lot! Ganon:RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Ganon grabs Link and throws him on the Ground. Then Link gets whipped by the tail and falls again, and just as Ganon was about to strike, Jory came in and blocks the attack with his fire ball.** Link:JORY! Jory:Ya miss me? Link:Catch! **He throws Jory his necklace.** Jory:Thanks. **Suddenly all the others jump in.** Jory:Everyone! 5 star twilight! All:GOT IT! **They all do what their supposed to so and they create a rainbow colored star and it hits right at Ganon. Ganon falls down, he trys to get up but Zelda shoots her Light magic Right at Ganon.** Zelda:I'm holding him down with my magic! Get the Master sword and Slay Ganon! Link:Got it! **He grabs the master sword and notices that its glowing. He runs towards Ganon and slashes him 3 times, then he starts yelling.** Zelda:6 sages! NOW! **Then suddenly, The scene gets taken to the Sacred Realm. All six of the Sages create a magic ball. Then we go back to Zelda who also holds a Giant Ball of Light, Hitting Ganon and making him dissaper.** Ganondorf:Curse you Sages! Curse you Zelda! And Especially Curse Link and his stupid friends! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **The heroes go into a place of light.** Zelda:Thank you for Saving the Land of Hyrule, now every person won't have to worry about Ganon any longer. But I must turn you back into kids. Jory:I understand. WE understand. Zelda:Good. **She creates a magic and warps them to the middle of hyrule field where every person they met is there, (Even the kokiri who surprisingly aren't dieing) They all start clapping for them.** Jory:Thank you everyone. But there is a problem. Zelda:What? Jory:We can't stay here. Zelda:Why not? Jory:Because we have our own world to go to. Link:Please don't go, you're my only friends. Jory:Don't worry Young Link. We'll come back. But before we go, I'll tell you how we got here in the first place. We were playing your Game on one stormy night, then suddenly, Lightning shocked the game and we got sucked in. Young Link:That was short. Ben:I know. Zelda:I'll make a portal back. **She does that and a portal appears.** Jory:We'll miss you Link. Young Link:We'll all miss you too. **They enter through the portal. They enter the real world.** Jory:Man that was a kool adventure. Tails:Yah.

The end

Credits

Characters:

Jory

Ben

Alex

Tails

Young Link

Link

Mido

Sika

Mike

Dave

Saria

Dragunia

Nabooru

Goron

Zant

Ganondorf

Ganon

Malon

Assassin

Glider

KingGlider

Auron

Bosses:

Gohma

Dongodo

Baranade

Phantom Ganon

Volgava

Morpha

Molgera

Zant

Ganondorf

Creators

Jory:Jory

Alex:Alex

Ben:Ben

Tails:Tails

Young Link:Nintendo

Link:Nintendo

Malon:Nintendo

Assassin:Charlie

Glider:KingGlider

KingGlider:KingGlider

Auron:Sqarue Inx.

Malon:Nintendo

Saria:Nintendo

Mido: Nintendo

(Everyone else, NINTENDO!)

Thank you for reading my Meeting of the heroes. This book has officially concluded. I hoped you liked it very much.


End file.
